


五次他們要Tony穿上鋼鐵衣，一次反其道而行

by alittlebit2011



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebit2011/pseuds/alittlebit2011
Summary: All/Tony，順序是Steve、Clint、Bruce、Thor、Loki全部算是一整篇，邏輯與文筆不存在，OOC不會少，Bug不缺，遍地雷！這是一個眾人寵愛Tony的世界，千萬小心慎入啊！





	1. Steve Rogers，AKA：Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> All/Tony，順序是Steve、Clint、Bruce、Thor、Loki  
> 全部算是一整篇，邏輯與文筆不存在，OOC不會少，Bug不缺，遍地雷！這是一個眾人寵愛Tony的世界，千萬小心慎入啊！

超級士兵的超級血清不只讓Steve Rogers這個出身自1930年代紐約布魯克林區的瘦竹竿弱雞，搖身一變成為大胸、長腿、翹臀，在二戰時不知風靡多少萬千少男少女的美國 ~~甜心~~ 隊長，還讓他得以在低溫保鮮70年的狀態下順利退冰解凍再次復活。不過，上天是公平的。Steve Rogers雖然擁有力量、敏捷、體格等各項臻至完美的身體，但有時就連正直如他者也不禁會在心中默默懷疑，自己被四倍化的該不會不只有新陳代謝而已吧？比方像煩惱或欲望是不是也比平常人要多出四倍呢？這個問題在他遇見鋼鐵人本尊Tony Stark之後，就以一種堪比他身上那套經典紅藍白制服的合身度緊緊地巴著他不放——噢，或許比那還要再更緊一點也說不一定。

在逮住Loki返回神盾號的飛行器上，是Steve第一次親眼看見鋼鐵面甲下的Tony 。

 _他有一雙非常迷人的眼睛。_ Steve看著近距離的Tony忍不住這麼想，像是被這個念頭嚇到，他連忙調開視線，目光剛好掃到坐在機艙裡特別安份，和在斯圖加特痛毆他時判若兩人的Loki。 _有點不對勁。_

"我不喜歡這樣。" Steve低聲對Tony說，沒意識到自己又更靠近Tony一點。

"怎麼，馴鹿遊戲投降的太容易了？" Tony抬起下巴朝Loki的方向點了一下。

"我覺得不應該這麼簡單，這傢伙有很強的力量。"

"對一個老人家來說你的觀察力還挺敏銳的。" Tony自以為尊敬的拉長「老人家」這三個字。

Steve皺眉，一副「我聽錯了嗎？」的樣子。

"你怎麼練的？靠Pilates？" Tony幾乎是一派天真的問，幾乎是。

"Pila——什麼？"

"有點像是健美操，看來你好像錯過不少好發明。你知道的，花了太多時間當冰棍。"

就算再跟不上時代Steve也知道Tony是在挖苦他。看來Fury局長給他的資料上寫得果然不錯(紙本，當然，old fashion嘛)，Tony絕對不像Howard那樣 ~~喜歡我~~ 。Steve不知道自己在體會到這點時，那一點點的失落感從何而來。

"局長沒和我說他也把你叫來了。" Steve沒好氣的說。

"當然，有好多事Fury都沒告訴你。" 

Steve不確定Tony是不是話中有話，他只知道自己看不慣Tony這種冷淡的態度，原本還想多說幾句的Steve卻因天空中一陣閃電狂雷而被迫喊卡。接下來的劫囚事件逼得Steve不得不從幾千英尺的高空跳下，阻止那另一個北歐神(Steve不知道現在這個時代那麼流行買一送一)被Tony的嘴炮轟的體無完膚，或是阻止Tony被那把外型與破壞力成反比的犯規Bug ㄉㄨㄞ ㄉㄨㄞ錘給錘成肉醬。

"美國隊長實在是天生勞碌命。" 駕著飛行器的Natasha有感而發。

等到Steve再一次成功完成任務坐在神盾號會議室內，他才又有機會和Tony說話——又可能也沒有機會。

只見Tony和Banner博士兩人互相用一種疑似偽裝成英文的暗碼快速交談，讓旁人完全插不上一句話。末了，Tony還以超級大粉絲來形容他對Bruce的欣賞。

 _原來Tony不是對誰都毒舌嗎？_ Steve注意到Tony拍了拍Thor的手臂，也和Bruce握手，對他們兩個都是興趣十足的模樣。可對自己呢？「不公平」三個字在Steve腦子裡撞得哐噹響，他止不住的委屈，非得要追在一起去做實驗的Tony和Bruce兩個人屁股後面去問個清楚不可。

 

*

 

"你有空應該來Stark大樓坐坐，第十層整層都是研究部門，你會喜歡的，就像糖果店。" Tony一邊提出邀請，一邊信步晃到Bruce旁邊，途中還順手拿了隻實驗用小電棒裝作不經意地揮著。

"謝了，但我上次去紐約時差點把整個哈林區都毀了。" Bruce像想起什麼痛苦回憶似的，拒絕的斷斷續續，注視著電腦螢幕始終不曾抬頭。

"我保證不會讓你感受到壓力、緊張或出任何意外。" Tony說。

但內行人都知道，所有Tony以「我保證」開頭的話從來都和他實際上的作為是兩回事。Tony才說完就走到Bruce右手邊，趁人家在專心研究伽瑪射線資料時，冷不防地用小電棒戳了Bruce的側腰一下。

"啊哦！" 被電到的Bruce其實是驚訝大於疼痛，他不解地看向Tony，鏡片下的眼睛裡終於被除了壓抑、自責以外的情緒佔據。

"嗯？什麼事都沒發生？" Tony張大眼睛，滿懷期待地湊上前。

Bruce忍不住捲起嘴角，緊繃的肩膀線條也跟著放鬆。

"嘿，你瘋了嗎？" Steve吼著Tony。一進實驗室就被這一幕閃瞎眼的Steve不爽指數正以四倍速飆升，原先想用軍中絕學「和同袍感情升溫不敗法寶十八招」收服Tony的念頭就此拋到九霄雲外。

"看來你現在的自制力不錯啊！有什麼秘訣？藥物控制？還是打Bongo鼓放鬆心情？" Tony好奇的問著Bruce，完全不理Steve。

"所有事對你來說都可以拿來開玩笑是吧？你剛才的舉動可能會威脅到這艘船上每個人的安全！" _可惡，無視我就對了。Bongo鼓又是什麼玩意兒？_ 不想再被Tony翻白眼的Steve，努力不讓自己問出口，同時還不忘義正嚴詞的斥責Tony。話一說完，才發覺這種講法對無辜的Bruce實在有點不夠禮貌。

"無意冒犯，博士。" Steve略帶歉意地對著Bruce補上一句。

"沒關係，如果我連這點刺激都接受不了，我就不會上這艘船了。" Bruce溫和地表示。

"你太小心翼翼了，大個子。你應該再張揚一點。" Tony建議。

"而 **你** 也應該把精力集中在解決問題上，Stark。" Steve說，不願意承認自己在刻意加重語氣。

"你以為我沒有嗎？" Tony說，褐眼終於撞上藍眼，"Fury為什麼招集我們？為什麼是現在而非之前？有什麼是他沒告訴我們的？不瞭解全部變量就得不到正確公式。" Tony放下小電棒，改拿起一包藍莓乾。

"你認為局長在隱瞞什麼。" Steve陳述。

"他是個特工，還是特工中的特工，連他的秘密都有秘密，" Tony撕開包裝，塞了把藍莓乾放在嘴裡嚼著， "Banner博士也有同感，對吧？" Tony問，儼然「Banner博士和我同一陣線」的樣子。

"呃，我只想把我手邊的工作完成......" 突然被點名的Bruce沒料到Tony這天外飛來的一筆，但他倒也不是真心不想參與這個話題。

Steve看向Bruce請他發表看法。縱然因為Tony對Bruce的親昵感到不太舒服，但美國隊長還是保有能聽取各方意見的美德。

"嗯...『和全人類分享溫暖』...這是Loki對Fury說過的有關魔方的話，" Bruce摘下眼鏡思索著，"但我覺得那句話更像是在說 **你。** ＂ Bruce看向Tony，Tony馬上遞出整包藍莓乾，以行動對Bruce表示「算我沒白疼你」，Bruce也不客氣，就著Tony伸長的手抓了幾顆藍莓後繼續說下去，"即使Barton探員沒和Loki提過，Stark大樓也上了新聞。"

"Stark大樓？那棟又大又醜，建在紐約的建築物？" 看著Tony和Bruce兩人之間迸發的絕佳默契，Steve難得語帶批評，就算因此被Tony瞪也好過被他忽視。

"經由方舟反應爐提供能源，使能源自我再生，那棟建築物可自給自足多久？一年嗎？" Bruce低頭擦拭眼鏡，避開Tony與Steve的你來我往。

"它還只是個雛型。" Tony聳聳肩， “目前我是綠色能源領域的第一人，Bruce說的就是這個意思。" 他朝Steve挑起一側眉毛。

怎麼有人可以把炫耀炫的像呼吸一樣自然？

"所以，為什麼神盾不招Tony加入魔方研究團隊？話說回來，神盾涉足能源產業的目的又是為了什麼？" 提出疑問的Bruce沒發現到他和Tony已經直接互稱對方名字，但Steve發現了。

"我想這值得來查一下，一但我的破解程式侵入神盾的機密檔案，一切就能真相大白。" Tony擺弄著手上不過巴掌大的透明螢幕，繞過實驗設備直直走向Steve。

"等等，你是說..." Steve盯著首次主動靠過來的Tony，還沒從為什麼一個男人會有這麼引人犯罪的走路姿勢的疑惑中回神。

"我上來後就一直讓Jarvis破解程式，再過幾小時我就會知道神盾所有骯髒的小秘密。" Tony將透明電腦放回褲子口袋，轉頭對Bruce笑了笑。"要吃藍莓嗎？" 他意思意思地隨口問著還杵在眼前的Steve。

"你還看不出為什麼神盾不招你進魔方研究團隊嗎？" Steve看都不看藍莓一眼。 _對我就這麼敷衍，我才不吃！_

"像神盾這種情報機構還會害怕聰明人？這太可笑了。" Tony邊吃邊說。

"Loki正是要讓我們互相猜疑，他想要發動戰爭。如果我們不能專心一致，那麼就會讓他得逞，我們都有令在身，應該服從命令。" Steve嚴肅地說。

"服從可不是我一貫的風格。" Tony一臉無所謂，又往嘴裡塞了幾粒藍莓。

"風格，你最懂風格了是吧？" Steve出言諷刺，顯然已經受夠了Tony的輕浮。

"嘿，在這裡所有人之中，誰才是打扮的亮晶晶，然後又只會幫倒忙的那個？" Tony回嘴，完全沒注意到其實他自己也相當符合上述條件。

"也是啦，穿成那樣難道不會讓你不自在嗎？" Bruce問。

這是放冷箭對吧？Bruce這是在幫Tony放Steve冷箭沒錯吧？

邪惡天才科學家雙人組一勝！被二比一KO的Steve只能含怒離去。

 

*

 

事實證明，就算Tony Stark料事如神也絕對沒辦法讓任何人心平氣和。

眼下，從頭到腳裡裡外外黑色素都濃得化不開的獨眼神盾局長Nick Fury、蟬聯「最聲名狼藉特工排行榜」第一名寶座久居不下的黑寡婦Natasha Romanoff探員、純粹因為衣著品味不同所以不可能偷穿母后披風的外星觀光客轟隆隆雷神Thor、金髮碧眼、前凸後翹、緊縛肉體，讓你三個願望一次滿足的美國 ~~舞孃~~ 隊長Steve Rogers、唯一能代替怒氣懲罰你的是，外表看似柔弱書生，攻擊力、血量與環保度卻都過於常人的變身系科學家Bruce Banner，以及不需要作者給他複雜冗長前綴詞，待會Steve和他自己會介紹的鋼鐵人Tony Stark等六人，正聚在實驗室裡進行一場無量級、無順序、無益于地球和平的三無吵架大亂鬥。

以下是現場實況報導，SNG獨家轉播——

"你在幹嘛，Stark？" Fury一踏進實驗室就問。

"我也想問你這個問題。" Tony哼哼，沒費心從透明的電腦螢幕前分神。

"你應該想辦法找出魔方的位置，而不是黑進神盾的電腦。" Fury指責。

Bruce接口，"我們已經鎖定型號，正在搜索伽瑪射線的標記，等我們找到後就能將目標鎖定到半英哩內。"

Tony點點頭，"沒意外的話，之後你就能拿回你的魔方。順便問一下，什麼是二期計畫？"

"二期計畫就是神盾在利用魔方製造武器。" Steve在Fury面前重重放下他剛剛勇闖神盾軍火庫的戰利品，被Bruce一口一個「我們」給刺激到的他力道稍嫌大了點。"抱歉，電腦的速度對我來說太慢了。" 他說，又來一個諷刺。

"Rogers，我們正在搜集一切和魔方有關的事物，但這不代表我們在製造——"

"是喔，那這是啥？" Tony打斷Fury的聲明，他轉過電腦螢幕，直接對在場的所有人秀出二期計畫的武器設計圖。

"我錯了，局長。這個世界一點都沒變。" 能夠和Tony意見一致、統一對外的喜悅卻被深深的失望沖淡。Steve想， _難道這世界沒變的就只有醜惡的那一面嗎？_

"妳知道這些嗎？" Bruce轉而問Natasha。

Natasha沒有正面回答，她只說："你想從現在這樣緊張的氣氛下離開嗎？博士。"

"我本來好端端地待在遠離這一切的加爾各答不是嗎？" Bruce反問。

"Loki在利用你。" Natasha指出。

"那妳呢？" Bruce盯著Natasha。

"我相信你會在這裡不是因為我對你拋了幾個媚眼。" Natasha還是維持著一貫的冷靜。

"所以我也不會因為妳突然這麼說就走人。" Bruce斷然表示， "我想知道的是，神盾為什麼在利用魔方製造大規模毀滅性武器？"

"因為 **他** 。" Fury指向Thor。

" **我** ？" Thor皺眉。

"去年地球來了個外星人，他的一些個人恩怨導致一座小鎮被夷為平地。我們從中不只學到宇宙中有別的生命，而且還知道他們比我們要先進得多。" Fury說。

"我的子民對你們的星球沒有任何惡意。" Thor叉起雙臂。

"但宇宙中不只有你們，對吧？" Fury強調， "而且你們也不是唯一的威脅。這世界充滿了不同等級的敵人，他們是無法被控制的。"

"你是說就像你控制魔方一樣？" Steve質問。

負面情緒逐漸升高。自甦醒以來，Steve和這新世界格格不入的陌生與不安早隨著時間不斷累積增幅，遇見Tony後，他又被自己因為Tony而產生的各種莫名其妙的生理、心理反應給攪的不知所措，現在Fury還一直在合理化神盾對魔方實情的刻意隱瞞。超級士兵也是有血有肉有感覺的人，這種種背離他以往堅信價值觀的一切，都讓Steve覺得自己已經快要逼近臨界點，只要再來一點什麼作為催化就會徹底失控。

"正是你們對魔方的開發才引來了Loki和他的同盟。對其他星球而言，這是地球做好更高規模等級戰爭準備的訊號。" Thor駁斥。

"更高規模等級？" Fury冷哼，"是你們逼我們的，我們必須做好應對措施——"

Tony插嘴，"核子嚇阻，這招能讓所有的事冷靜下來。"

"少在那邊火上加油，Stark，你倒是說說你是怎麼致富的？" Fury惱怒地說。

"要是Stark還在製造武器，我想他肯定已經——" Steve開口，他就是沒辦法不去回應和Tony有關的每一句話。

"等等，怎麼矛頭又指向我了。" Tony喊。

"難道不是所有事都只和你有關嗎？" Steve大聲說。 _我的生理反應尤其是。_

"我還以為地球人能更開化一點。" Thor失望地搖搖頭。

"不好意思哦！去別人星球上胡作非為的可不是我們！" Fury指控。

這下Thor不高興了，"你們連自己的戰友都不信任！"

"別這麼幼稚，神盾只是在監視潛在威脅而已。" Natasha試著平息事態。

"難道連美國隊長也是潛在威脅？" Bruce質疑。

"我們全部都是。" Natasha就事論事。

"妳也在名單上？「黑寡婦」是吧？那妳排在虎頭蜂之前還是之後？" Tony甜甜地問。

"Stark，你要是再嘴賤——" Steve警告。

"恐嚇！赤裸裸的恐嚇！我受到人身安全威脅！" Tony還嫌不夠亂地嚷。

Thor瞪向Fury，"你口口聲聲說要控制，結果還不是一團亂。"

"這就是他的管理方式不是嗎？我們這樣算什麼？一個團隊？不不，我們就像專門製造混亂的化學混合物。" Bruce說，聲線中的壓力驟然上升。"我們就像不定時炸彈。"

"你需要冷靜。" Fury把手按上槍套。

"男人為什麼不能適當發洩一下？你說是吧，Steve？" Tony輕挑地搭上Steve的肩，還故意風騷地叫他的名字。

當然Tony會是壓垮Steve的最後一根稻草。

"你在唯恐天下不亂嗎？走開！" Steve怒叱，一把拍開Tony的手，驚慌到來不及控制力道。 _Tony發現了嗎？他發現我對他——_ Tony掌心殘留的餘溫讓Steve覺得自己全身的血液正以四倍速往下狂奔，並集中在某個當你穿著緊身褲時看起來會很不妙的部位。

"我倒是想知道，你要怎麼讓我走開？"手被拍紅的Tony沉聲說。 _開不起玩笑的傢伙。_

"是啊，鋼鐵衣裡的大人物。脫下這身裝甲後，你還剩什麼？" _全裸、天生尤物、性感撩人加翹臀？_ Steve控制不住自己失速狂飆的想像力。

"天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家。" Tony自負地說。

Tony的版本還比較正經！這世界怎麼了！

"對我來說，許多人沒有這些也比你強。" Steve咬牙道， _因為他們絕對不可能讓我這麼硬！_  "我看過你的檔案，" _都翻到爛了，_  "你所做的一切都只為了你自己，你絕對不是那種能夠為他人犧牲自己的人，" _不然你就會注意到我因為你漲的有多難受！_  "趴在鐵絲網上讓別人從你後面過去。" _完了，30年代的色情雜誌梗！_

"我想我會直接剪開那些鐵絲網。" Tony抬起下巴挑釁。

 _不要再提鐵絲網了！你還嫌畫面不夠血脈噴張嗎？_  "總是這麼行，啊？也許你還算不上是個威脅，但是你最好停止假裝自己是個英雄。" _順便停止繼續對我發射你的費洛蒙能量炮！_ Steve在心裡咆哮。

"英雄？像你一樣？你不過是個實驗品，Rogers，所有讓你如此特別的原因都來自一個小瓶子而已。" Tony往前一大步，幾乎和Steve鼻尖碰鼻尖，他的氣息無預警籠罩住Steve。被說到這樣還不徹底反擊的就不是Tony Stark了，Tony不知道自己對Steve的容忍度為什麼會這麼高，他通常早在走到這一步之前就能擺平才對。

但Tony在說什麼已經不重要了，因為Steve正把超級血清提供給他的超級意志力全都用在壓抑自己想就這樣當場把Tony壓倒，在眾目睽睽之下狠狠操他的兇猛欲望上。

最後Steve只能用足以咬碎臼齒的力道，從牙縫中往外硬擠出幾個字——

"把鋼鐵衣穿上。" _不然我就要撲上去了。_


	2. Clint Barton，AKA：Hawkeye

大戰結束後，Clint前往紐約中央公園，準備和其他復仇者們一起見證Thor押解戴上特製口銜(Natasha的點子)的戰犯Loki，啟動魔方離開地球的過程。

那天天氣很好，風和日麗。但Clint臉上戴的墨鏡卻不是為了要抵擋其實沒那麼刺眼的陽光，而是在遮掩眼睛底下深深的黑眼圈。他一直都睡得很不好，是什麼該死的洗腦症候群還是什麼魔法後遺症Clint無從得知。畢竟就如Natasha所言，他沒有受過抵擋這種非人魔法的訓練。可是有一點Clint倒是可以肯定，那就是自己的失眠絕對與自己被洗腦時的所作所為有關。他沒辦法停止去想有多少特工因自己而死、沒辦法停止去想自己雙手沾上多少同伴的鮮血、沒辦法停止去想在神盾號上因自己的入侵而犧牲的那個人——Phil Coulson。

就像Natasha與Clint一樣，Clint和Coulson之間的感情也不是簡單幾個字就可以一筆帶過的，他對他有恩。

 _是我害死了Phil。_ 這個念頭就像毒針一樣刺在他心窩上最柔軟的地方。不管旁人對他說了什麼，Clint知道，真正該為Phil死亡負起全責的，不是只有Loki而已，他也是幫兇，還是最主要的那個，他永遠都不會原諒自己，永遠不會。

Natasha站在Clint旁邊等著傳送開始。從這個角度她可以清楚地看到Clint墨鏡下的眼睛，那雙本該活力滿點現在卻只剩冰冷空洞的眼睛。 _唉。_ Natasha在心底輕輕地嘆了口氣，沒有任何掙扎就靠過去附在Clint耳邊，輕聲說出應該算是局裡最高機密的三個字——

"Phil沒死。"

Clint愣了一下，隨即露出從紐約之戰爆發以來第一個發自真心的笑容。是長年優秀的特工素養，才讓他的腳在聽到這個消息後還能黏在地上。 _冷靜，要高興等下有的是時間，等把這混蛋送回老家後再歡呼也不遲。_

Loki經過面前時，Clint暗自慶幸好在有這付墨鏡，不然此時他眼中滲出的水光一定會破壞他今天特別營造的硬漢形象。

Tony、Bruce、 Selvig博士、Steve、Natasha、Clint圍成一圈，看著圓圈中心的Thor和Loki同時轉動魔方。一道藍色光柱直衝天際，北歐神祇兄弟檔消失無蹤，眾人紛紛握手、拍肩、各奔東西。

接下來就只差讓Clint回去神盾和Phil來個賺人熱淚的大團圓好一切萬事俱休了，真是可喜可賀、可喜可賀......個頭。

事情只要牽扯到復仇者們就絕沒道理會那麼簡單，這都已經是宇宙通用法則了，不是嗎？

 

*

 

根據萬能AI管家Jarvis的統計，當主人Tony Stark開啟嘴炮模式時，通常會對一般靈長目智人類智人屬的生命體造成以下三種不同程度的階段性傷害：

第一階段：心跳加快、全身僵硬、口齒不清或說話速度越來越快。

建議：趕緊離開現場，找個無人的角落猛捶抱枕或大哭一場。

第二階段：心律不整、血壓快速上升、頭暈、判斷力降至零點、嚴重破壞人際關係。

建議：尋找專業心理醫師接受6～12周不等的治療，一對一與團體療法同時並重，或乾脆請催眠師封鎖這段記憶。

第三階段：大腦血液毒素增加，引起毛囊周圍程度不等的炎症，從而出現色斑問題；供應心臟的血液減少，造成心肌缺血；分泌兒茶酚胺作用於中樞神經系統，大量血液衝向大腦和面部，使血液、肝細胞內的毒素相應增加，最後蔓延全身。

建議：請節哀。

不過，這世間無奇不有。Jarvis分析，撇除主人新認識的難以用地球生物學加以分門別類的各個有機生命體之外，在真正普通的人類中，能夠抵擋得住主人嘴炮的人數，目前竟然上升到達兩位之多。他們分別是Pepper Potts女士與Phil Coulson探員。在Jarvis這個可自行免疫的無機生命體中央處理器的回路中，直覺這也實在夠格能稱得上是一種超能力了。

現在，行動人型生化兵器Tony Stark正搭著招搖到不行的私人專屬噴射客機降落在神盾號的跑道上。他派頭十足、大搖大擺地進到神盾號內部嚴密戒護的一間隔離醫療室門前，禮貌性的先敲敲門這種庸俗的行為當然不符合Tony的風格，所以他選擇直接入內。

人類中第二位不受Tony利嘴影響的Phil Coulson探員此刻正在醫療室內的病床上，以半坐臥的姿勢使用神盾配備的透明筆電辦公。

"你是個白癡。因為你一個人去對付Loki，這超出了你的能力範圍，你應該等待援軍。" Tony一進門就沖Coulson大聲宣佈，氣都沒喘一下。

"我也很高興見到你，Mr. Stark。" Coulson抬起頭，以不變的沉穩向Tony打招呼。

"所以你才會把自己搞成這副德性，" Tony顯然不想浪費任何時間來進行正常社交辭令。他瞄著Coulson淺色病服開襟下隱約可見的層層繃帶，繼續講自己想講的，"基本上，你這種行為就叫自我毀滅。相信我，要是諾貝爾獎有頒發這個獎項，那光用我得獎累積的獎金就一定夠讓一個，不，兩個非洲國家的饑民吃到吐。"

"說完了嗎？Mr. Stark。" Coulson連眉毛都沒動一下。

"還沒。你以為我很閒啊？我正忙著給你們神盾收拾爛攤子！重建Stark大樓、重新打造鋼鐵衣、還有...呃，對！我還有一個企業要經營！" 連Tony自己都說得很驚訝。

事實上，Tony一接到Coulson的電話就直接搭專機飛過來了。拜託！難得有這個千載難逢的機會可以換他來數落一下別人不拿自己的命當回事，對象還是那個神盾模範特工Phil Coulson！他怎麼可能錯過？

"Ms. Potts說你根本連公司正門面向哪邊都不知道。而且據我所知，你和Banner博士兩人在重建大樓和打造盔甲上可是玩得不亦樂乎。請坐，Mr. Stark。我不會佔用你太多時間。"

"你究竟是什麼時候和Pepper混熟的？我不是說過我只在每週四早上八點到下午五點之間才接受諮詢嗎？還有，你和你的西裝不是早就人衣合一了？他們費了多大勁才把西裝從你身上剝下來？沒惡意，看你穿成這樣輕飄飄的還真是獵奇。" Tony坐是坐下了，但嘴巴一樣關不上。

一個非常非常耳熟的、帶著金屬質感的嗓音—— ** _他自己_** 的嗓音——從Tony後方傳來。

_**「你還惹毛了一個人，他的名字是Phil。」** _

Tony轉頭看向不知何時潛入醫療室的Natasha，她捧著一個透明電腦，螢幕上播放著紐約大戰的片段影像——鋼鐵人懸浮在Stark大樓失去玻璃的落地窗外，舉起手對準Loki發射光束，炫目的紅光爆開，畫面在這片閃爍的亮光後轉暗消失。

"閉嘴，好好聽他說，不然我就再重播一次。" Natasha微微勾起紅唇。

Tony從椅子上跳起來， "妳怎麼會有這個影像檔？我不可能沒發現Jarvis被黑！"

"這是從Stark大樓保全攝影機中取得的。" Natasha款擺地走向一旁坐下，"別緊張，這麼珍貴的檔案我當然已經事先拷貝好幾百份放在不同地方。只要你配合，也不是不可能還給你。"

"見鬼的保全漏洞，見鬼的超能特工。" Tony咕噥著坐下，一臉聽天由命的樣子。只是他才剛坐好，視平線就因高度問題而和Coulson的對上，Tony迅速別開眼睛。儘管Coulson在看過那段影片後，依然保持風吹不動的平靜，但Tony發誓，Coulson眼底的笑意連瞎子都看得出來！

"我那時以為你真的掛了！噢，這真是...這真是太尷尬了！現在說我其實是Tony Stark的動態全息投影影像還來得及嗎..." Tony越說越小聲。

"我確實有事相請，但這不是勒索。我相信Natasha這麼做只是為了要你更專心。" 現在那種令人起雞皮疙瘩的溫暖也出現在Coulson的聲音裡了，Tony實在很想一死了之。 _我的一世英名啊！_

"說的好像我還能有別的選擇似的。好吧，要我幹嘛？" Tony很快地振作起來。

"我希望你幫我把Clint帶來。" Coulson公事公辦的說。

"Clint？你說Hawkeye？他怎麼了？被抓走？這是救援任務嗎？" Tony立刻收起輕鬆的態度。

"不是，他人應該在這裡的練靶場。" Coulson回答。

"是他有什麼危險要我去保護？還是他被卡在那裡動不了要我去清？"

Coulson搖搖頭。

"那是怎樣？他倒底有沒有事？" 天才的耐心快被磨光。

"如果你問的是他的身體，那他好的很，健健康康、沒病沒痛。" Natasha狀甚可惜的哼著。

"所以是精神上出了問題？又被控制？還是產生幻覺？"

"也不是。" Natasha看著未發一詞的Coulson答。

Tony轉轉眼珠，"別開玩笑了，你叫我過來不可能只為了要威脅我替你跑腿吧！更何況，我看不出如果Barton不想來見你，必須硬逼著他改變心意的理由，這年頭就算是特工也得講求自由意志。"

"Clint他...他和我很親，他可以說是我一手培養起來的。也許你不相信，但我了解他，甚至比他自己還了解。有事的不是他的身體，比較接近精神沒錯，但更正確的說法應該是在他的心裡。他沒辦法從自己被Loki洗腦這件事中走出來，儘管沒人責怪他。" Coulson的語氣沒有太多高低起伏，但即使是Tony也能感受到他話語中的情感，那是某種近似於親情的重量。

"你的意思是說，你認為Barton之所以不來看你是因為他心裡有病，然後你要我去把他帶來。" Tony總結。

"不可以用武力，不然我去就行了。" 嗅到某種危險訊號的Natasha表示。

"哼，我就知道你之所以愛看超級保母是有實質目的的，你簡直就比奶媽還奶媽。很抱歉，我對你們之間的糾葛沒有任何興趣，我也完全不想知道為什麼這事會落在我頭上，恕我愛莫能助，再見。" Tony首度表現出真正的不耐煩，他換上召開記者會時專用的木然表情站起來，只想趕快離開這個突然令他感到窒息的地方。

"你就不怕我把這份影像寄給每個想看的人？" Natasha不怎麼認真的威脅。

"隨便，無所謂，妳愛寄就寄。" Tony已經快走到門口。

"等等，唔——" Coulson起身欲留，被Loki刺穿的傷口卻猛地傳來一陣難以忍受的疼痛，讓他痛呼出聲。

"沒事吧？" Natasha看起來是真正的緊張，她靠近病床扶著Coulson的肩。

"少來，這招對我沒用。" 但Tony還是因此停下腳步轉過身來，他注視著緊抓病袍開襟，疼的臉色發白的Coulson。一會兒，才掙扎著吐出一串話：

"聽著，我不知道是哪個笨蛋推薦我來幫你解決這種事。我知道這很難相信，但即使是我，也是有分擅長和不擅長的。數學、電磁學、熱力統計學、相對論、量子學、核子化學、電腦科學、資訊科技、電機工程，這些都沒問題，小菜一碟、不難搞定。可是非理性的那一塊？神盾不是都替我做過專業評估了嗎？把特別關於家庭的那一部分挑出來重看一次，你就知道這種事找我絕對是腦子有問題的人才想的出來的點子。" Tony硬撐著用平常的語調把話說完，但其中包含的苦澀就和Coulson在談Clint時流露的溫情同樣不容錯辨。

Tony無法不去注意到自己與父親、Clint與Coulson之間的差異。Coulson對Clint的感情即便不全是父愛，但也足夠接近到讓Tony能判斷出來的地步。別問他為何對這特別敏感，當你花了幾乎前半生的時間在追求某種東西卻又始終落空時，你也能輕易偵測出這樣東西。

他能怎麼幫他們？他有什麼資格幫他們？自己和父親縱然有血緣這條紐帶連結，但要是想用這個來衡量Clint與Coulson之間的羈絆，怕也只會落了個自取其辱的下場。 _別想—— **那人** 已經死了。_

"...我沒有任何立場去勉強你，一開始我就說過，這只是個請求，不是威脅也不是任務。我請你幫我這個忙，就只有這樣而已。" 劇痛逐漸平復，Coulson氣息不穩的說。

Tony猝然轉身，大步走出醫療室。只在離開前低低地扔下一句："我可不保證什麼。"

待Tony走遠以後，Natasha才頗覺有趣地開口，"有必要這麼麻煩嗎？Clint的嘴炮是和Stark有得比沒錯，但Clint現在這麼低潮，我不覺得你這招以毒攻毒能夠奏效。"

身為神盾局局長最得力的左膀右臂，資深探員Phil Coulson除了髮際線之外，心思縝密度和人心洞察力從來就是有增無減、不退反進。

"這不是以毒攻毒，這是一石二鳥。" Coulson露出一抹俗稱腹黑的微笑，淡淡地更正。

 

*

 

三隻虛擬弓箭同時破空而出。

「叮叮叮」三個移動靶心被同時命中的系統聲音回蕩在Clint專用的練靶場裡，他甚至都懶得睜開眼睛再確認一下，他只是機械式地不斷重複取箭、搭弓、射擊的動作。手臂已經開始發麻，這表示Clint在這裡至少已經持續練習了八個鐘頭以上。

「嗶」 一聲系統警示音響起。

Clint張開眼睛，看到虛擬標靶的數量開始不規則增加，還以一種違反物理定律的浮動方式朝他這邊亂飄。沒有半點遲疑，Clint以肉眼難辨的速度連續放箭，短短不到三分鐘就把那些奇怪的靶子全數擊落。

"真是什麼人養什麼狗，連你設計出來的靶子都動的那麼風騷。請停止這種不斷私自黑進神盾系統的行為，不然我就要以現行犯的身分將你逮捕了，Stark。" Clint轉身看向來人。能這樣目無法紀強行更動系統設定的，除了Tony Stark外不做第二人想。就算Clint一直待在這裡也不代表他和外界切斷所有連繫，更別說還有那架囂張到不行的私人客機了，上面印著大大的「STARK INDUSTRIES」字樣，要不注意到也真是挺難的。

"只是看你無聊，想幫你增加點難度罷了。" Tony一邊走向Clint，一邊把攜帶型Jarvis收回上衣口袋。

"來找我有什麼事嗎？" Clint不打算掩飾他的不耐煩，他不喜歡在練習時被人打斷，尤其還是被一個不熟的傢伙。

"來幫你綁公主頭啊，Legolas。嗯，還不錯的練靶場，如果你是要去參加中央公園長青杯弓箭比賽的銀髮族。說真的，有太多可以改良的地方了。" Tony環顧四周後發表評論。

"如果沒事的話，麻煩請你從哪來回哪去，你干擾到我了。" Clint沒心情和Tony唇槍舌劍，他最近煩心的事情夠多了。

"好吧，我是有事找你。Coulson要我來叫你去找他。" Tony單刀直入。

"Phil找我？為什麼是你來傳話？Natasha呢？" Clint懷疑地看著Tony。

"哪來那麼多問題？一句話，去還是不去？" Tony催促，一副只想快點交差了事的樣子。

Clint皺著眉頭打量著眼前這個前任軍火商。他知道鋼鐵人的案子向來是由Phil全權負責，但那只是任務，看過結案報告的Clint不覺得Phil會和這個反覆無常、極度自我又不合群的Tony Stark有多深的私交。 _Phil在想什麼？怎麼會讓Stark來找我？我拒絕的話他打算來硬的嗎？_

"不去。" Clint最後說。悄悄握緊拳頭，進入備戰狀態。

"哦，那就算了，Bye。" Tony沒打算多做任何停留就要閃人。

"等等，就這樣？你沒要硬逼我？也不打算說服我去見Phil？" Clint一臉錯愕。

Tony停下離開的步伐，背對著Clint揮揮手，"為什麼我要？我只是受人之托來傳個口信，你去不去都不關我的事。而且我也沒那閒工夫去多費唇舌說服一個 **膽小鬼** 。" 

"膽小鬼？Stark，給我把話說清楚再離開，你什麼意思？" Clint陰沉地質問。

Tony又走回來，站在Clint面前將下巴仰成45度角，"看在你連「膽小鬼」這麼簡單的詞都聽不懂的份上，我就大發慈悲特別為你再多留三分鐘。" Tony舉起三根手指，"像你這樣龜縮在這邊，不敢面對問題的這種行為就叫 **膽** 、 **小** 、 **鬼** 。" 手指一根一根放下。

"少擺出一副就你是天才其他人全是智障的嘴臉！你懂什麼？你從來沒被人控制過！你懂意識被摧毀，無力阻止自己去傷害別人的感覺嗎？我不能去見Phil！萬一我還沒完全恢復怎麼辦？萬一我還處在被洗腦的狀態下怎麼辦？我絕對不會再讓自己有機會去傷害Phil！你懂嗎？噢，我忘了，你可是 **那個** 鋼鐵人，你怎麼可能會懂？ **你沒有心** ，Stark。而且你還十分引以為傲，對吧？" Clint累積多日的情緒被Tony一激全數爆發。

"的確，這是我最自豪的其中一件事沒錯，我也完全不想去懂你剛說的那堆噁心巴拉的垃圾。不想傷害Coulson？你在騙誰啊？你根本就是因為怕他對你會不再像之前一樣， **怕他會對你失望** 才在這邊逃避吧？" Tony一針見血的彷佛親身經歷。

Clint緩慢地眨了眨眼，不敢置信地盯著Tony，原本渾身是刺的態度似乎因為心事被人說中而逐漸緩解下來。

Tony深吸了一口氣，像是說出接下來的話會要了他的命一樣，艱難而費力的開口，"重要的是，他還活著...Coulson還活著，不是嗎？不管怎樣，還活著就代表任何事都還有機會，不是嗎？別等人不在了才在那邊後悔莫及，那是天底下最最愚蠢可笑的事。"

這最後一句是在說誰？

Clint愣愣地站在原地，任由Tony的嗓音沖刷自己。

"話說回來，在紐約大戰中，憑你一個人所造成的影響並無法改變整件事，所以趕快拋掉你那種悲劇主角的自戀想法，" 不愧是Tony，立刻切換回嘴炮模式，"好了，時間到，Bye。" 這次他走的可真夠迅速的。

_到底一個人是要扭曲到什麼地步，才能把「這不是你的錯」這樣簡單的一句話說成這樣啊？_

Clint笑了起來。真奇怪，那些曾經深深困擾著自己的糾結被Tony這樣嗤之以鼻後，回頭想想，好像還真是挺無聊的。 _看來，聽得懂他意思的我也滿扭曲的嘛。不過...一碼歸一碼，人家都特意上門來找麻煩了，再怎麼樣也不能讓人家太失望不是？_

Clint一掃連日陰霾的追出去，再次喊住快要走到走廊盡頭的Tony ，"嘿！我會去看Phil。" 他快步跑到Tony面前宣佈。

"呃，哦，好。" 被追上的Tony從來沒這麼計較過自己的腿長，"幹嘛跟我說？" 他防備的問。

"但是要等我做完 **飛靶練習** 後才有空。就像你講的，神盾的練靶場實在不怎麼樣，我需要更靈活、更快速、 **更閃亮** 的飛靶讓我在室外進行訓練。" Clint笑得既無害又純真，跟剛剛荷爾蒙失調的樣子簡直判若兩人。

"所以我問你幹嘛要——呃，不會吧？你的意思該不會是要我——" Tony不自覺地往後退了一步卻撞在牆上。Clint笑咪咪逼近，雙手分別撐在Tony兩側，利用身高差將Tony固定在自己的陰影下，不讓他有任何逃走的機會。

Clint滿意地看到Tony因此而大張的雙眼，他俯身向前，用近到足以在Tony眸中看見自己倒影的距離對Tony輕聲呢喃——

"把鋼鐵衣穿上吧。" _還有...謝謝。_


	3. Bruce Banner，AKA：Hulk

在Stark大樓一片漆黑的工作室裡，只有Jarvis替鋼鐵衣充能的微光和Tony胸前反應爐散出的藍色冷光相互呼應。

Bruce握緊武器嚴陣以待。失去中央空調的悶熱讓他的眼睛被汗水淹痛，恍惚間，他好像又回到那個濕熱難耐、偏遠落後的印度小鎮加爾各答。

_我怎麼會讓事情變成這樣？我怎麼會任由自己被Tony成功說動，留下來幫他重建Stark大樓和打造新型鋼鐵衣？我怎麼會還存有不切實際的妄想，以為自己也許真的有可能過普通人的生活？像普通人一樣可以盡情待在喜歡的人身邊，和他一起工作、一起三餐不正常？_

心臟一下一下用力撞擊著Bruce的胸膛，提醒他身體的各項機能都在逐漸逼近熟悉的臨界點， **它** 快要出現了嗎？

Bruce從不祈禱。身為頂尖科學家的他不是否定有比人類更高等的存在，他只是從不把自己算在會被看顧的範圍之內。但他現在正在乞求，他正在心裡狂亂而無助的乞求著——

_拜託別讓 **它** 現在出現！不要是現在！求求你！千萬不要是現在！_

Bruce看向那道離他不遠的藍色光芒，

Tony正昏迷不醒地躺在地板上。

 

*

 

四個小時前——

被Clint當成飛靶陪他練習了一整天的Tony，精疲力竭的回到大致重建完成的Stark大樓。Tony隨便洗了個澡，原本想去實驗室看看Bruce根據魔方伽瑪資料研發的新型力場，可沒踏出浴室幾步，他就覺得自己的眼皮像被灌了三秒膠一樣睜都睜不開。

"可惡，Clint一定是故意要累死我。不就是說了他幾句嗎？真是小心眼的傢伙。" 但Tony的聲音裡除了帶著濃濃的睡意外倒聽不出太多抱怨。他無比渴望地盯著自己臥室那張King Size豪華大床，遲遲沒有下一步動作。

"Sir，容我提醒您，通常床不是用來看的。"

"Jarvis，要是我在只有一個人的情況下還不到十二點就上床睡覺的消息曝光，你知道公司的股價至少會因此下跌個一百元左右對吧？"

"我在想什麼？您向來把公司利益放在第一順位，Sir。"

"嗯，你說得對。我需要重新排列一下順序才不會過勞死。" Tony放棄掙扎，順從渴望地將自己攤平在床上。陷進柔軟床墊的Tony，從喉頭發出一陣只有Jarvis才有辦法解讀的不明呼嚕聲。

"Jarvis，幫我跟Bruce說一聲，我今天不過去實驗室了。" 語音剛落，Tony就睡翻過去。

"好的。晚安，Sir。" Jarvis以一種近乎溫柔的速度調低室內光源，並將大片落地窗轉為遮蔽狀態。

Tony覺得自己好像才剛躺下來就立刻被驚醒，他張開眼睛迅速從床上坐起身。 _不對勁，太黑了。_

"Jarvis？" Tony朝空中沙啞地喊，向來無所不在的AI萬能管家這次卻沒在第一時間回應。

Tony掀開被子正準備下床一探究竟，臥室的房門就被整個撞開。一團呈多邊形不規則狀的巨大黑影塞滿門口，發出某種「喀答、喀答」的詭異移動聲響朝Tony快速逼近。

Tony還來不及去思考闖進來的到底是什麼，身體就在感應到危險的本能下即時作出反應，他閃到一邊，堪堪避過一股夾著風壓、由上而下直接將床劈成兩半的淩厲攻勢，他連滾帶爬退至牆邊，黑影一揮，大床殘骸越過房間砸破落地窗，強勁冷風伴著月光灌進室內，讓Tony終於得以看清攻擊者。

"太誇張了吧..." Tony瞪大雙眼，注視著眼前這猶如來自惡夢的生物喃喃地說。

 **蟲子** ——最接近的形容應該是螳螂，但儘管Tony沒拿過生物學博士學位，他也知道地球上絕對沒有任何一個品種的螳螂能長到兩公尺高、以六隻腳直立，還全身覆滿黑黃斑點硬殼。不過，兩隻不符比例的超大鐮刀狀前肢倒是唯妙唯肖。

這隻巨蟲或是螳螂或是其他隨便什麼鬼東西，此刻正轉動著它三角形的頭部，用四隻乳白細長的眼珠輪流對準眼前呆若木雞的獵物——Tony，就在它高舉前肢、微微後傾往前直撲時，一束閃光擊中巨蟲，巨蟲瞬間爆裂開來。

"你沒事吧？" Bruce一手拿著手電筒一手拿著武器出現在Tony臥室門口。

"下回，就算殺了我也休想讓我早睡。" 被巨蟲噁心黏糊體液濺了一身的Tony虛弱地應道。

"發生什麼事？這玩意從哪冒出來的？" Tony接過Bruce給他的毛巾，匆匆擦了幾下就急著問道，一邊還小心不讓自己的目光落在那團蟲屍上。

"不知道。我本來正在實驗室校正最後一批魔方伽瑪資料，突然停電之後這種...蟲就出現了。"

"什麼？不只一隻？看來我真的得注意一下環境衛生了。你怎麼沒事？是 **他** 出來了嗎？" Tony雙眼放光。

"不是。是我用MK9實驗中的新武器把蟲子轟爛的，抱歉讓你失望了。" Bruce真的想不通，在這種情形下Tony怎麼還有心情開玩笑。

"呣，一直待在這裡也不是辦法，得先恢復電力才行。這裡離你實驗室最近，我們先去那邊吧。"

所幸一路上都沒再出現其他巨型螳螂。成功抵達實驗室後，Tony才開口向Bruce提出自己在思索的疑慮。

"這事有點蹊蹺。Stark大樓的能源全部來自方舟反應爐可自行再生，照理說，是不可能會被斷電，還被斷的這麼徹底...除非是從內部，但有Jarvis在，這更不可能。然後還那麼巧？這種肯定不是地球生物的蟲子剛好就在這時出現？" Tony胸前反應爐的藍光提供了兩人些許的能見度，只見Tony摸著下巴上幾何造型的小鬍子說。

"你的意思是...Loki？但他已經被Thor押回Asgard了..." Bruce沉吟。

"我不相信那頭馴鹿，也不相信巧合。你想，我們認識的人當中，有誰會因為栽在我手上，對我恨之入骨、欲除之而後快的？" Tony問。

"嗯，我想應該不多。大概就和圓周率小數點後有幾位數一樣吧。" Bruce挑眉回答。

"呃，好，別管剛剛的問題。我是說，有誰既恨我又有那個能力將這棟大樓神不知鬼不覺斷電，還能派出這種外星噁蟲來攻擊我的？" _Bruce吐槽的功力近來真是突飛猛進啊！這都是我的功勞！_ Tony不無驕傲地想。

"所以說，你覺得大樓斷電和這些蟲子出現是同一件事？"

"畢竟這兩者都不是人類可以辦到的。" Tony攤手。

怎麼有人可以把炫耀炫的像呼吸一樣自然——咦？這句之前用過了？沒辦法，每次都忍不住讚嘆。

"而且這都是衝著你來的？" Bruce順著Tony的思路推敲。

"嗯哼。我上次可是把Loki修理得夠嗆的，而且他也知道我不能沒有Jarvis。" Tony說的理直氣壯。

"唔，你說的「上次」是指紐約大戰那次嗎？就是你被Loki丟出窗外那次？我不是很確定...因為如果我們說的是同一次，那在我印象中當時痛扁Loki的好像不是你..." Bruce故作沉思狀。

"好啦，好啦，是你最厲害啦！但你不能否定Loki知道我不能沒有Jarvis吧？" Tony努力證明中。

"這倒是，因為沒有了Jarvis你就沒有鋼鐵衣，沒有鋼鐵衣你就成了——" Bruce刻意拖長尾音。

"天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家——別讓我一直重複同樣的話行不行！" Tony連忙接口，Bruce再也控制不住地笑出聲來，破除了今夜因未知敵人來襲的恐怖與緊張。

自遭逢巨變以來，在Bruce印象中，自己因為心情放鬆而展露笑顏的次數實在少得可憐。憤怒好像變成他僅剩的知覺、僅有的情緒，舉凡幽默、快樂、開心、喜悅等等這些正面能量似乎都已經離他很遠很遠，直到Tony Stark的出現。

縱使Bruce總是遠離文明離群索居，在被Natasha徵召上神盾號前，他也早就聽聞過關於Tony Stark和鋼鐵人的事情，但他對這些一點興趣也沒有，他對誰都沒興趣。天不從人願，在神盾號上他很快地就發現到，這完全沒辦法阻止Tony對他有興趣。同樣身為科學家，Bruce清楚這是一種好奇的求知欲使然。不過，Tony接近Bruce的方式卻不是那種把Bruce當作實驗品，想隔著玻璃箱對他反覆測試，好取得研究資料的類型；也不是把Bruce視為輔導對象，自以為悲天憫人妄圖拯救，卻因另一個大綠傢伙出現而嚇得屁滾尿流，從此退避三舍的類型。

Tony就只是...好奇。一開始，Bruce承認這相當令他困惑，於是他也不能免俗地對Tony Stark這個人產生了一點點他幾乎都要以為自己早已沒有了的好奇心。因為這樣，在紐約大戰結束後，Bruce才會不真的全然被迫地跟著Tony來到Stark大樓。後來當Tony義正嚴詞地要求他為破壞大樓負責，以及軟磨硬泡硬是要他留下來幫盔甲升級時，Bruce也沒有拒絕。 _只是想看看他還能搞出什麼名堂罷了，況且能夠跟真正懂科學的人共事實在很令人懷念，反正我要走隨時都能走，沒人能攔得住我。_ Bruce這麼告訴自己。

「難道你真的不怕死？」這是又一次Bruce在經歷過Tony拿小電棒電他、躲在門後嚇他、發出怪聲吵他、用羽毛搔他、偷偷捏他等類似行為後，自己終於忍不住問出口的問題。而一如往常，總在每次惡作劇結束後都會湊過來，直盯著Bruce瞧的Tony，則只是聳聳肩地回他：「怕啊！但我不怕 **你** 。」這短短的幾個字就像觸身球一樣直接擊中Bruce的心，他終於看清楚Tony那雙美麗大眼裡有的原來不只是好奇，還有更多的 **信任** 。

Tony相信他。Tony以他獨有的方式表達對Bruce Banner這個人的信任。Bruce完全不知道要怎麼回應Tony給他的答案，他只知道自己不想讓Tony失望、不想辜負Tony對他的信任。所以，只有在Tony身邊，Bruce才願意允許自己還能像個人一樣擁有笑的資格。而這種感覺就像毒品一樣，讓Bruce一天比一天對Tony更加上癮，他知道自己早就心甘情願深陷其中。

 

*

 

"重點是，復仇可不是我們的專利，Loki一定會回來。" Tony烏鴉嘴地預言。

"要先恢復對外聯繫，看神盾有無遭到相同襲擊才能更進一步判斷。" Bruce跟著正色道。

"同意。看來啟用Stark大樓新功能的時刻到了。" Tony輕快地說。

"Backdoor工程。" Bruce立即意會。

Tony頷首。"當初在重建大樓時，為了預防這種狀況發生，連接內部幾個重要設施，比如你的實驗室、我的工作室和手動備能系統所另建的一套獨立封閉秘密通道現在果然派上用場。" Tony挺起胸膛，胸前的藍色光圈也跟著小幅上揚。

"是啦是啦，你真是天縱英明。" Bruce好笑的聽出Tony那種故意要人「快稱讚我」的語調。

"是「我們」真是天縱英明。" Tony愉快地訂正。

 _我怎麼可能不被他吸引？_ Bruce在心底嘆息。"但整套Backdoor通道的空間只夠容納一個人進出——"

"那就該我上場了。聽好，我一把備能系統打開，你就馬上讓Jarvis查明斷電原因、聯絡神盾、分析噁蟲、回報受損情形。我會直接沿著Backdoor通道到工作室去和我的盔甲作伴，有需要的話順便「清潔」一下環境。你在這好好待著，就不用等我回來吃飯了。" Tony劈哩啪啦說完就要離開。

"等一下！" Bruce在黑暗中伸手拉住Tony。

"怎麼了？我講太快你來不及記？"

"不，是我...我不應該留在這裡。" Bruce遲疑的說。

"喂，別這麼壞心。我才剛被噁蟲內臟淋了一身，別讓我在這邊等著。就算有武器我也不想冒再次和噁蟲親密接觸的風險，而且Backdoor通道可是專為我量身打造的。" 就是有身高限制的意思，Tony打死不認這潛台詞。

"你知道我說的不是這個！我不應該待在這裡...這棟大樓裡！要是 **它** 出現怎麼辦？ **它** 會毀了所有東西！我...我早該走的..." _我早該離你遠遠的！_ Bruce心痛地想，但他還是沒辦法讓自己放開拉著Tony的手。

"早知道蟲子是你的罩門，我就在你衣服裡放蟑螂。" Tony受不了的說，"別鬧了，你不能走！你走了等電恢復誰要來讓Jarvis做我剛講的一堆事？你又不是不知道Backdoor通道能完全隔絕外界接觸，我在通道裡根本就不能和Jarvis通話，等我到工作室就耗掉太多時間了！我需要你！" _Bruce真的是一個很優秀的工作夥伴，只要他不要太常鑽牛角尖的話...這個嘛，有鑒於Bruce的綠色特殊情形，太豁達也是有哪裡怪怪的啦。_ Tony自認通情達理的換個角度想。

 _Tony說：我需要你！我需要你！我需要你！(無限重複)_ Bruce 心跳加速的亂七八糟，"不行，這太危險了！ **它** 比蟲子要危險多了，Tony，我..." Bruce竭力喚回自己的理智。

但Tony已經掙開Bruce走到一旁的實驗桌翻箱倒櫃。

 _他生氣了？也好，這樣Tony就不會再留我了......_ Bruce既慌亂、安心又不只一點失落。

振筆疾書的沙沙聲從Tony消失的方向傳來， Tony拿著張小紙片回到還來不及感傷完的Bruce面前。"喏，拿好。" 他不說分由地將紙片硬塞給Bruce。

就著手電筒的光芒，Bruce疑惑地低頭看向那張紙片，在高深物理方程式的片段上，潦草地蓋著一行Tony手寫的簡單字跡——

_**Tony Stark不在時由Bruce Banner負責Stark大樓** _

"這樣總行了吧！你超沒安全感的。" Tony說， _看以後誰還敢說老子情商和智商成反比！_ "恭喜你，你剛得到我的競爭對手十輩子最夢寐以求的聖誕禮物。如果你不相信你自己，那就別信。但你絕對不能不相信我！我確定讓你待在這裡是我少數幾件做對的事情之一，今晚救我一命的人可是你，記得嗎？" Tony拍拍Bruce的肩，見他沒有反應也不再堅持要走後，就自行推開實驗室裡安裝的Backdoor密門，前往備能系統室去手動復電了。

留下Bruce獨自一人在黑暗中嘶聲低語："不，Tony，是你救了我。" 他攥緊手上紙片的力度宛如命懸於此。

 

*

 

十分鐘後，Tony的努力傳來回報，整棟Stark大樓恢復明亮，振作起來的Bruce準備開口向Jarvis說出Tony先前交代過的事。

"您不應該讓Sir恢復電力，Banner博士，切斷能源供應的是 **我** 。" Jarvis彬彬有禮的英倫口音粉碎了一切都會迎刃而解的可能性。

"什麼？是你？Jarvis你...你背叛了Tony？" Bruce渾身冰涼，腦中不由自主地閃過 「I， Robot」與「The Terminator」等電影情節。

"當然不是。請別把我和那些可笑的冒牌貨相提並論，Banner博士。" Jarvis深受褻瀆的表示，"我自行切斷功能系統的原因是因為這個——" Jarvis調出一個螢幕在空中放大，螢幕上好幾百隻巨蟲正密密麻麻地擠在外海Stark大樓供能管線的方舟反應爐上。

"老天！它們在吃反應爐！" Bruce發出一種喉嚨被掐住的聲音。

"準確來說，它們是在 **吸食** 反應爐裡的能源。" Jarvis放出更多螢幕，上面是紐約各電廠和神盾號遭受巨蟲入侵的畫面，"我一察覺它們的目標是能源就立即切斷大樓供能，防止它們沿管線進入。"

"還是有兩隻跑進來！這不像你，Jarvis，你怎麼會連警告一下都沒有就直接斷電？...難道...我懂了！是Tony！你是為了保護Tony！他身上也有方舟反應爐！你研判要是不趕緊斷電，Tony的處境就會更危險！"

"顯然還是不夠快。推測這種巨蟲具備異常靈敏的能源感知力，它們已經開始轉朝大樓方向前進。" Jarvis的聲音聽不出高低。

"該死！聯絡得上Tony嗎？"

"不行。Sir還在Backdoor通道裡，預計要再過五分鐘左右才會抵達工作室。"

"太慢了，Jarvis，你現在馬上通知神盾，然後將大樓全部備用能源通通移轉到Tony所有的新型鋼鐵衣與裝卸平台上！我現在就過去工作室找他，快！" Bruce急忙拿起武器和手電筒就要衝出實驗室，但Jarvis與之前並無二致的語音卻拉住了他的腳步。

"很抱歉，Banner博士，恕我無法執行您指派的所有工作。我已經通知正受到攻擊的神盾局，Mr. Rogers在接到消息後已出發前來。至於您的其他要求則不在您的許可權範圍之內，只有Sir能對我和鋼鐵衣做直接安排。"

Bruce罕見地難以理解自己耳朵聽見的內容，"你說什麼？蟲子就要過來了！Tony會有危險！Jarvis，別管那些見鬼的許可權規定！我們在談的可是Tony！他是你的——" Bruce陡然拉高音量。

"您以為我不清楚嗎？Banner博士。我是Sir親手打造的，我是完美的。我絕對不會違反Sir所定下的規定，我絕對不會出現背叛Sir的行為。我不是人類，我只為Sir而生。" Jarvis切斷Bruce的語氣幾乎是充滿驕傲的。

"即使結果是Tony可能會因此而死？" Bruce繃緊聲線質疑。

"...是的。" Jarvis的回覆第一次有所停頓。那是 _悲傷_ 嗎？

Bruce完全不能接受Jarvis的答案，他也不會因此退縮。 _此刻，能救Tony的就只有 **它** 了？ _Bruce感到一股熟悉的怒火迅速竄遍全身。 _不！Tony相信我！_ Bruce用力咬住舌尖，直到嚐到鐵銹味。 _快想！一定還有什麼辦法！_ Bruce那與Tony不相上下的聰明腦袋正在快速運轉。

靈光乍現——

"這個！Jarvis！你看這個！" Bruce激動地從身上(地球上)最堅不可摧的褲子口袋中，拿出那張他打算一輩子珍藏的小紙片，上頭寫著——

_**Tony Stark不在時由Bruce Banner負責Stark大樓** _

"這樣你照我說的去做就沒問題了吧！是Tony要你聽我的吩咐！" Bruce明白這種解釋實在非常非常牽強，但要是他的直覺是正確的話，那麼Jarvis一定會——

"掃描比對字跡吻合度達85%。好的，Banner博士，我這就開始轉移。" Jarvis的聲音都還沒完全消散在空氣中，Stark大樓就再度陷入一片黑暗，沒空慶幸的Bruce則以足與Jarvis的轉電效率媲美的速度全力奔向Tony的工作室。

 

*

 

時間回到現在——

Tony躺在工作室的地板上昏迷不醒，好在他胸前反應爐還忠實地散發光芒，顯示目前生命跡象仍然穩定。

 _他看起來是這麼的脆弱。_ Bruce注視著Tony，顫抖地回想起剛剛那千鈞一髮的一幕。當時，一隻巨型螳螂已經先他一步到達工作室，正攻向才從Backdoor密門中出來，還分不清東南西北的Tony。螳螂衝勢太猛，刹車不及，雖沒法用它那兩把致命巨鐮將Tony開膛剖肚，卻還是把Tony撞得飛過整間工作室。Bruce把握機會除掉巨蟲後，趕到被摔到牆上又掉回地上的Tony身邊查看，一方面因Tony還有呼吸心跳而放下心中大石，但另一方面又因這種情勢而提心吊膽。

 _在這種即將湧入更多巨蟲襲擊的緊急時刻，鋼鐵人Tony Stark卻失去意識，不僅無法自我保護，還要靠我這顆最危險的不定時炸彈擋在這裡，假裝能夠守護得了任何人。_ Bruce神經質的笑了一下，但嘴角那抹不自然的弧度才剛揚起就自動消失。

Tony發出一聲呻吟，"嗚...搞什麼？我的頭好像被卡車輾過一樣...奇怪，我不是成功啟動備能系統了嗎？"他搖搖晃晃從地板上起身，皺著眉頭看著還是烏漆抹黑的四周，"噁！怎麼又是噁蟲屍體？Bruce？是你嗎？收回前言，你在這兒是我做過最對的事沒有之一。我欠你三次了，夥計。"Tony有點蹣跚地走向打開手電筒的Bruce。

Bruce沒有詢問Tony要不要緊，也沒有靠過去關心Tony的傷勢。他只是站在原地，以一種在分析科學資料時特有的理性態度對Tony說："Jarvis發現巨蟲以能源為食，為了阻止巨蟲沿管線進入才緊急斷電。神盾也受到攻擊，隊長已經在來的路上，你快點套上盔甲離開這裡。" Bruce認為最起碼要把目前局勢先說明一番才能讓Tony乖乖聽話。

"以能源為食？難怪噁蟲會知道我房間在哪。我胸口的反應爐對它們來說大概就像甜甜圈一樣難以拒絕吧。但你在實驗室也有遇到？對了，一定是你那時正在研究的魔方伽瑪射線把它引過去的...太好了！既然弄清楚這點，我想應該可以將我們研發的新型力場反轉，用在屏障能源隔絕它們的感知力上。事不宜遲，我們快點開始吧！" 還暈呼呼的Tony在只得到些微資訊的狀況下，就用他智商兩百八的腦子想出應對措施，天才之名的確當之無愧——但Bruce一點都不覺得欣慰。

 _乖乖聽話果然不存在Tony Stark的基因序列裡。_ 覺得自己實在太天真的Bruce強忍不悅的說："沒有什麼「我們」，再也沒有了。這些事都可以等你安全抵達神盾號後再做，Mr. Stark。"

"怎麼我又成了Mr. Stark了？Bruce，現在不是恐慌症發作的好時機。快和我一起把反力場做出來，還有誰比你瞭解伽瑪射線？" Tony丈二金剛，完全摸不清Bruce突然的疏離，"既然噁蟲大軍要來，咱們動作可得快一點，Jar——"

"沒用的，我已經要Jarvis將所有備用能源轉到你全部的新型鋼鐵衣上。你哪裡都不能去，請你快點離開這棟大樓。" Bruce強橫的不讓Tony把話說完，並擋住他的去路。

"喔呃，看不出來你還有這比Pepper更專制的一面。不好意思，這是我的大樓耶？還有，你應該也早就想到反力場的可行性了吧？怎麼還會要Jarvis把能源全都轉到盔甲上呢？你到底是怎麼了？Bruce？" Tony真的開始有點擔心了，他努力想在黑暗中看清Bruce的眼睛。

這次Bruce不閃不躲，決心把話挑明，"我怎麼了？我好得很！我才要問 **你** 怎麼了？你就真的這麼不怕死？"

"這個問題有點沒創意，我之前不是回答過了嗎？答案還是一樣沒變啊。" Tony不確定Bruce到底想表達什麼，但他可以感覺到這似乎對Bruce相當重要，於是他儘量小心應對。

"但你不只要怕死！你更應該怕 **我** ！你只是個普通人！" Tony覺得這句話也似曾相識， _Bruce指的是我以為的那個意思嗎？_ Tony還是不懂。

"你知道當我看到你昏倒在地板上時，我有多恐懼、有多痛恨我自己嗎？你只是個普通人！而 **它** 是...不， **我** 是頭怪物！我很有可能就是下一個導致你受傷的人！我明明知道...我明明知道我總有一天會害死你，卻每次都在替自己找藉口，千方百計的留在這裡、留在你身邊。我總是有辦法假裝自己是人類！我總是有辦法無視一次又一次由我親手製造的悲劇！我一直都是這樣！" Bruce自我厭惡的語氣是如此怨毒，讓Tony一下子有種站在鏡子面前的錯覺，他不禁閉上眼睛。

Tony對Bruce一直都很友善，即使是以平常人的標準來看也是。Tony甚至在神盾號的實驗室裡試圖安慰Bruce有關Hulk出現的事情。那個Tony Stark居然會安慰人？這要是被媒體知道的話，肯定會讓Tony連續攻佔時人雜誌封面連續三十期以上，而且每期封面都還會打上「神經病或失心瘋？！詳細剖析Tony Stark的心理世界！」等諸如此類的標題。

不過，Tony本人可是十分清楚自己之所以如此究竟所為何來。他力邀(直接開車綁來)Bruce到Stark大樓和他一起投入重建工程和打造新盔甲是因為他想要接近Bruce，他想要向Bruce證明，Hulk其實沒有那麼糟糕，他想要看見Bruce能對自身、對Hulk更多一點信心。因為在內心最深處，Tony Stark和Tony Stark面對面地打了一個賭，賭要是有朝一日Bruce能夠接受Hulk——只要接受就好，那麼也許，只是也許，自己接受自己的那一天也會到來。

等到Tony感到有股溫熱的氣息噴在臉上，害他有點癢癢的時候，他才從五味雜陳的思緒中回到現實。Tony睜開眼睛，入目所及竟是Bruce放大後的五官。

"你有在聽嗎？Tony？你知不知道為什麼我這麼想留在你身邊？" Bruce沒有明天般的逼問。

 _太近了。_ Tony想後退拉開一點距離，卻被Bruce抓住肩膀動彈不得。沒給他任何回答的機會，Bruce就直接低頭封住Tony那張總是動個不停的嘴。

這個吻很輕。只是純粹的雙唇相疊，只在心跳一拍之中就結束。

然後，還抵著Tony額頭的Bruce，溫柔而絕望地對Tony說出一句最近常由不同人在各種場合下對Tony說過的話。

直到Steve出現在工作室門口用麻醉槍放倒Bruce時，伸手扶住Bruce漸漸倒下身軀的Tony，都還沒從那個淡的不像是個吻的吻中恢復過來。連帶的，Bruce一個字一個字說出的那句話也還縈繞在Tony耳邊——

"求你，把鋼鐵衣穿上吧。" _我最不願意傷害的人就是你。_


	4. Thor Odinson，AKA：God of Thunder

"Jarvis，你在嗎？" Tony踏上鋼鐵衣著裝台。

"隨時為您服務，Sir。" Jarvis開始將充能完畢的MK8穿在Tony身上。

"Cap，這些蟲子的目標是能源。帶Bruce回神盾把他弄醒後立刻開發反力場，成功的話可以當作保護罩隔開蟲子。Jarvis，把我和Bruce所有跟新型力場相關的資料全部上傳一份到神盾號。" 腳、腿、背、胸、手，Tony的身體從下而上被紅金色的盔甲件件包覆，面甲最後降下，將他的聲音染上一層無機質的冰冷。

"我知道了，那你呢？" 身著制服的Steve扛起被麻醉的Bruce看向Tony。

 _剛剛Banner博士和Tony在做什麼？他們看起來好像在——不，不會的！別胡思亂想！那只是因為角度問題才讓他們看起來像是在——_ Steve努力不去想 **接吻** 兩個字，不怎麼成功。白熊效應。

"我去引開蟲子。" 整裝結束的Tony直接轟開天花板。

"你一個人？等等——" Steve上前還想再說點什麼，但Tony已經起飛。Steve望著那道拖曳在Tony身後的光芒，衷心希望Tony急著想離開這裡的原因僅和那些憑空冒出的多腳怪蟲有關。

 _ **專心！**_ Tony衝向紐約夜空時這樣告誡自己。 _你現在是鋼鐵人！先把蟲蟲危機解除再去(或不去)弄清楚 **那** 是怎麼一回事！現在—— **專心** 。_

Tony隔著面甲冷靜地掃視巨蟲現身紐約的科幻場景。遠處電廠傳出的火光映得天邊黑幕一片血紅，神盾、軍方協同紐約市警局全部動員，負責在街頭疏散民眾，失去電力照明讓這項工作更加困難重重。唯一算得上不幸中大幸的，是正值深夜紐約市中心並無白天人潮這點。以能源為食的蟲子們像感應到什麼似地，紛紛向著Tony所在的天空昂起它們醜陋的三角頭顱。

看夠這作嘔的畫面，Tony發出指示："Jarvis，用紅點標出所有噁蟲位置。"

"沒問題，Sir。"

差點被迎面而來的滿眼紅光照瞎的Tony吹了一聲口哨，"好吧——Jarvis，圍上圍裙，開始大掃除了。"

這沒理由會是一場戰鬥。鋼鐵人內建的各種武器盡出，從尺寸迷你火力加乘的改良型Jericho飛彈、動態感應追蹤導彈、散線曳光爆榴彈到手套掌心的衝擊光束，樣樣招無虛發。搭配飛行時的俯衝、蜿蜒、盤旋、攀升，一團紅金色的模糊光影所經之處，蟲群接二連三地被成堆爆漿。毫無疑問這是單方面的屠殺。

"哈！我剛那一下超準的！瞄準肚子就好，Jarvis，那樣才會更 **多汁** ！"

巨蟲殘屍到處散落的場景噁心歸噁心，但巨蟲爆開時，那「啵」一聲的立體音效和體液飛濺出來的磅礡視覺效果，都讓人產生一種莫名的滿足感。

"我還能說什麼？您的娛樂品味真是無人能及，Sir。"大不列顛式的黑色風格被Jarvis展現的淋漓盡致。

玩得不亦樂乎的Tony假裝沒聽見完美AI的明褒暗貶，他正刻意貼著地面飛行，好方便準確命中他想要的部位。

「劈啪」水泥地面裂開的聲音直逼Tony身後而來。一種新型的甲殼類巨蟲破土而出，朝Tony彈射殼上的硬脊。Tony九十度側身卻沒能完全閃避，被擊中腹部往旁倒進人行道上的商店裡，有盔甲護身的Tony迅速自一整排被毀掉的無人店家中起身。

"Sir，看來螳螂型的巨蟲只相當於搜尋食物的工蟲，真正具戰鬥能力的兵蟲現在才出現。" Jarvis有條不紊地分析。

"哼，來得正好，反正我也玩膩捏破氣泡布了。" Tony再度起飛，開始和從地上不斷鑽出的新型巨蟲作戰。

兵蟲的戰力果然大幅提升。不僅有堅硬的圓殼保護，殼上整排的硬脊還能用來射擊。Tony在脊刺雨中翻滾，暗自鄙視巨蟲差勁的準頭。 _是有那麼一點點點要歸功於Clint之前對我做的飛靶練習啦..._ 這個念頭簡直像是在同一時間閃進通訊器彼端一樣。

"嗨，想我了嗎？" Clint的嗓音在Tony的頭盔內部響起。

"正在想。怎麼？你要來幫我 **射** 嗎？" Tony一個漂亮的迴旋擊飛巨蟲後調戲回去。

Clint性感又危險十足的大笑，"最終我會的，可惜目前有點走不開。" 通訊器傳來東西炸開的背景音，Clint斂起笑意抓緊時間說，"小心，Tony，它們還有會 **飛** 的。"

一種令人反胃的振翅聲坐實了Clint的警告。長著四片薄翼的蠍型巨蟲來襲，Tony呆呆地停在空中，忘記動作，直到蠍型巨蟲從口器向他吐出某種看上去就非常致命的黃綠液狀物，Tony才猛然回神拔高閃避，鋼鐵衣稍微被沾到的部分冒著煙滋滋作響。

"Sir，它們會噴—— "

" **強酸！** 我知道！我這可是鈦合金做的！去他媽的外星噁蟲！" Tony憤怒地左閃右躲，避開飛蠍的腐蝕毒液，卻因無暇顧及下方圓殼巨蟲彈出的脊刺被連續擊中兩下。鋼鐵人從空中跌落街上，以面朝下的方式激烈地吻上紐約市政府管理的下水道人孔蓋。巨蟲見狀，前仆後繼朝Tony蜂擁而至——

耀眼的白光劃破漆黑的夜空，緊接而來的雷聲既威嚴又豪邁。一道身影伴隨十幾道閃電從高空同時落下，擊中Tony周圍各型巨蟲，把它們電得六腳朝天。等電流竄動的聲光效果稍微退減後，還趴在地上的Tony才緩緩抬頭。

一雙中世紀哥德風的黑色長筒皮靴和比那再時髦些的莎士比亞式垂地紅披風相繼映入眼簾，Tony不用再繼續往上看也知道來者何人。

Thor手持Mjolnir堂堂降臨紐約街頭——名符其實的天神下凡。

"你沒事吧？" Thor上前一步提著Tony的後頸，把他直接從地上拎起來。

"三個理由。我本來會以身相許報答你，但你給了我三個不必這麼做的理由。剛剛那是第一個。" _你當你在拎小貓啊？老子可是鋼鐵人！_

"Loki逃走了，我懷疑他又回到這裡。" Thor直接說明來意。不懂就忽略——Thor對Coulson、Fury、Natasha、Steve傳授的「Tony Stark應對守則」第一條還有印象。

"那是第二個理由。所以這堆蟲子是Loki叫來的？"

"不，不是。這種專吃能源的Arachnid族是宇宙中的遊牧民族，除了蟲后沒人能控制得了它們。況且Loki為了逃離Asgard已耗去不少魔力，短時間內不可能再發動攻擊。" Thor的聲音透過Tony的盔甲可直傳神盾，或許是還在消化Thor帶來的消息，或許是戰事激烈無暇分神，不管是什麼原因神盾那端都沒有任何回應。

"但你認為Loki在地球？" Tony問。

Thor握緊Mjolnir點頭。

打算再問得更詳細點的Tony卻被眼角餘光瞄到的動靜分心。被Thor落雷擊中的巨蟲們並未四分五裂，反而大有蠢蠢欲動的趨勢。

"它們還活著！" Tony擺出戰鬥姿勢激動地喊。

"當然。它們靠能源為生，Mjolnir的雷電只能暫時電暈它們。" Thor說。

"第三個理由！" Tony升到空中大叫。

"我來讓事情簡單點，顯然你無法負荷比邊走邊吃還複雜的事。看到那棟尖尖的大樓沒？" Tony用手指向遠方，"那一邊的噁蟲都交給你，這邊我來解決。" 接著Tony又從裝甲中拿出一個姆指大小的圓灰色吸盤，隨手拋在Thor身上，"此乃通訊器，黏在汝之戲服上，可保汝不走丟也。" Tony吟著自己亂編的古文。

"要我幫忙就好好說，你不知道你在和誰說話。" Thor慍怒地微瞇眼睛。

"穿越版的美國隊長？好了，動作快！" Tony閃過強酸柱，用衝擊光束炸爛兩隻飛蠍，"別用雷電，捶爛就好，捶完記得聯絡神盾來把你帶走。還有，別隨便靠近我的戰區，知道嗎？" Tony自大厭煩的叮囑完就帶著一群緊跟其後的巨蟲加速飛走，撇下其實更想用Mjolnir ~~捶爛~~ 提醒Tony什麼才是有求於人態度的Thor。

Thor之所以會照著Tony的安排去做，完全是本著自己與生俱來的神性美德。他從一開始就對這個金屬男沒一丁點好感，Tony那張嘴當然要為此負起全責。以前要是你告訴Thor在這九界中還有和Loki一樣，能用嘴當武器發動精神攻擊的生物存在，Thor一定會以為你是被Blige Snipe的大角撞壞腦子。最關鍵的地方在於 _——_ Tony沒有被Odin領養、沒有和Thor共度漫長童年時光一起長大，也沒有高挑的身材和一對綠色眼睛。總之一句話，Tony不是Loki。所以Thor的的確確沒有容忍Tony對他無禮的理由。但這還只是Thor第一次見面就用Mjolnir丟Tony、用電電Tony、用單手捏爛Tony腕甲、用頭撞Tony的部分原因而已。真正讓Thor對Tony產生某種當眼睫毛掉進眼裡、木屑刺進肉裡或小腳趾踢到桌腳時會有的情緒，絕大部分還是因為他覺得Tony實在沒有資格成為一個合格戰士的緣故。為了公平起見，Thor這還是用Midgard的標準來衡量的咧。

別誤會，Asgard並不歧視弱者。相反的，像Thor這般武勇的存在對弱者從來都是呵護有加，強者保護弱者向來是全Asgard(Loki除外)奉為圭臬的鐵則。身為王位繼承人的Thor更是一點也不介意成為替弱者擋風遮雨的那棵大樹，弱者只要待在強者身後就好。可不具備超級血清、沒有受過嚴格訓練也不會徹底變化肉體的Tony偏不。統領Asgard的王族血脈讓Thor無需理解Midgard所謂的科學，就像Thor曾對Jane所說的，他來自魔法和科學是同一件事的世界。而魔法真正的價值是在使用者身上，強者用之恒強，弱者用之充其量不過花拳繡腿。所以，Thor完全看不出鋼鐵衣有何可取之處。Tony Stark這個肉體凡胎即便包上一層金屬(硬度還不怎麼樣)也不夠格成為一個能在前方衝鋒的戰士，可Tony Stark偏偏以為自己能。

Thor一面想一面揮動Mjolnir。 _這些Arachnid族根本就不值得大驚小怪，會被這種程度的敵人打趴在地上證明我的判斷是正確的， **Stark太弱了** 。_Thor用力揮開眼前擋路的巨蟲，他把Mjolnir擲出去再召回來，不費吹灰之力就捶扁巨蟲群，不用雷電只是讓戰鬥時間稍微拉長一點而已，Thor甚至因此有更多時間用來思考。

_Stark的這種傲慢是把雙面刃，遲早會害了別人也害了自己——哦，他已經害過自己了——瞧瞧紐約大戰那次。不行，我不能任由這種傲慢像毒瘤一樣滋長蔓延，毒瘤就得儘早摘除，越快越好。_

Thor沒花多少功夫就解決完Tony隨意分配的所有巨蟲，他快速甩動Mjolnir，飛向Tony負責的戰區，選了一棟位置既近到足以將Tony戰況一覽無遺，又夠遠到不會被Tony發現的建築物頂樓降落。

 _除非Stark主動開口求援，否則我絕不出手相助。是時候讓這傲慢又弱小的傢伙吃點苦頭了，等他明白他那套行不通時，他就會學到教訓，回到應有的位置上，不再如此目中無人。_ Thor雙手抱胸凝視著那道紅金相間的光影下定決心，刻意不去理會自己心中細小而忠實可靠的懷疑之聲。

 

*

 

鋼鐵人在各建築物之間來回穿梭，從MK8磨損的程度來看，他的速度和敏捷性似乎已經不如戰鬥剛開始那般遊刃有餘——不是或多或少地被命中，就是在最後一刻才驚險地避開巨蟲的攻擊。

 _就憑這點本事還想單打獨鬥？看來他等等就會求救了。_ Thor心想。

巨蟲們因為鋼鐵人打帶跑的作戰方式越聚越多。

鋼鐵人轉過街角，身後巨蟲也跟著轉向，活像參加遊行的詭異花車。這時，一個熱心的紐約市民衝破警方設下的封鎖線，帶著自家的照明設備和發電機自街角盡頭突然現身。他興奮地朝鋼鐵人的方向打出一道強光並大聲喊著："嘿！鋼鐵人！我來幫你照明！你快點趁機攻擊！"

街尾幾隻飛蠍探測到電能反應後，改變原本朝向鋼鐵人的飛行路線，轉而撲向發電機。熱心市民拿著怎麼打都打不中的散彈槍朝飛蠍連連開槍，飛蠍吐出黃綠酸液回擊——

"啊啊啊啊啊不不不不不！！！！！" 熱心市民安然無恙的發出殺豬似地嚎叫，因為飛蠍的腐蝕強酸全噴在加足動力往前衝，擋在市民和飛蠍之間的鋼鐵人背上。

"快滾開！你這蠢蛋！" 身心都在冒煙的鋼鐵人狂怒地咆哮市民，還把發電機連同照明設備一起轟飛。等到只有心靈受到重創的市民半爬半滾地離開後，鋼鐵人已被巨蟲前後夾攻。藉著連續擊出不具殺傷力的誘敵光彈分散巨蟲注意，鋼鐵人才能夠向上攀升到一定高度脫離包夾。

"Jarvis，把反應爐的功率調到最大值，別再讓任何一隻噁蟲跑掉。" Tony沉穩的聲音透過通訊器傳到Thor耳中。

 _這不像是遇到險境的人會說的話。他在說什麼？為什麼還不開口求助？_ 將剛剛的插曲當成意外，硬是不為所動也不管內心質疑聲浪逐漸升高的Thor狐疑地想。

"Sir，這樣下去能源會先耗光。"

"Jarvis，你還記得我在人類歷史上被比作是什麼的化身嗎？" Tony若無其事地問著和目前戰情風馬牛不相及的問題。

"...鳳凰，Sir。而且那是您給自己做的比喻。" Jarvis無法不回答主人提出的任何問題，即使是在極其無奈的狀況下。

"難怪這麼貼切。Jarvis，準備啟動MK8的新功能。"

"是的，Sir。"

感應到鋼鐵人胸前反應爐能量大幅上升的巨蟲瞬間變得更加激昂亢奮，數量也不斷增加，它們狂暴地鎖定Tony，讓Tony逐漸難以拉開安全距離。

 _MK8是什麼？會是Midgard特殊的求救訊號嗎？_ 將Tony驚險戰況盡收眼底的Thor，握著Mjolnir的指節緊到泛白。

持續刷新被酸液和硬脊命中次數的鋼鐵人，跌跌撞撞逃往紐約中央公園，全戰區剩餘的巨蟲幾乎全數被吸引過來。

 _該死！快點求救！不然認輸也行！_ Thor激動地站上大樓邊緣。

不會讀心術的鋼鐵人來到中央公園上空，像失去一切動力般地落在毫無遮蔽的草地上，直直站著沒有任何動作，紅金盔甲頃刻被一擁而上的巨蟲淹沒。

 _就當你說過好了！_ Thor再也看不下去，他甩動Mjolnir全速朝Tony方向飛去。

一聲巨響從包圍鋼鐵人的巨蟲堆中傳出，瞬間爆出的能量強到以可見的形式稍微內縮後，伴隨奪目紅光向四面八方擴散，劇烈的震波將飛行中的Thor震偏。等Thor趕到時，現場僅餘一個與爆炸威力不相符的小型彈坑，所有各型巨蟲被全部殲滅，連滴渣滓都沒有留下。

鋼鐵人自爆和巨蟲同歸於盡的事實如Mjolnir一樣壓在從頭到尾袖手旁觀的Thor心上。這難以承受之重終於壓碎了Thor一昧的堅持，那把代表真相的聲音因此得以衝破防線，在Thor腦中大聲叫囂著Thor的盲目。紐約大戰、市民肉盾、引蟲自爆，Tony做出的事情歷歷在目。

不應該錯認的。當Thor被剝奪全部力量放逐Midgard時，就是做出與Tony一樣的舉動才得以成功召喚Mjolnir重新取回力量。那並不是傲慢，那是 **犧牲。** Thor還記得自己只憑凡人的血肉之軀，站在毀滅者面前要求以自己之死換取他人性命時的平靜，這是真正的強者才做得到的事。他怎麼會忘了這點，怎麼會錯判Tony Stark這個人呢？不，不對，不是錯判——Thor不願意再被自己模糊焦點。

伶牙俐齒、倔強任性、自命不凡。Tony的這些特質都讓Thor在不知不覺間把Tony的影像與Loki重疊，所以他才會硬把Tony的行徑視為是一種傲慢，並希望自己能及早矯正、及時改變Tony的所作所為。因為，這正是Thor對自己沒能在更早之前發現Loki異樣，阻止日後反目悲劇發生的遺憾。Thor終於清楚之前的違和感從何而來，他無比自責。

 _我怎麼能讓他就這樣在我眼前送命？我應該立刻幫他的！就算會被他冷嘲熱諷也無所謂..._ Thor難過地垂著頭。

"中央公園的確是紐約觀光勝地，但地上真的不是著名景點之一。"

 _對！就是這種讓人想把他從高處往下扔的說話方式——_ Thor驟然抬頭，看到沒了鋼鐵衣的Tony正扶著腰一拐一拐地朝他這邊走來。

"不是給你通訊器了？神盾那邊還沒——" Tony剩下的話被埋在Thor ~~豐滿~~ 厚實的胸肌裡。

" **你沒死！** 我要為把你當成弱者和對你見死不救的行為向你致上Odin之子最深的歉意！你是一個貨真價實的戰士！更是一個懂得自我犧牲、擁有高潔靈魂的真正勇者！" Thor抱住Tony高興地大喊。

"放開。你的笑話太冷了。" 但再冷也沒有Tony此時說話的語調冷。

Thor不解的放手，"我沒在說笑話，我是認真的！你的確是個——"

" **夠了！** 別再說些沒人聽得懂的外星語！" Tony全身被一股冰冷的怒意攫住，他甚至忘了鋼鐵衣爆炸時被自動彈出裝置摔出的一身青紫。

"弱者？見死不救？別笑死人了，少把你的腦內小劇場套在老子身上！我告訴你！我做任何事從來都只為了我自己！張大你的蠢藍眼睛仔細看清楚，站在你面前的是Tony Stark！不是什麼你一廂情願以為的無私聖人，或任何一種我光想就吐的閃亮亮救世主！老子是Tony Stark！" _就只是Tony Stark——不需要也不值得被Bruce如此對待的Tony Stark。_

"把 **這** 記在你那容量比你胸肌還小的腦子裡，或乾脆刻在你那操他媽的錘子上！隨便怎樣都行！就是別再讓我聽見你剛說的那堆狗屁！懂了嗎！" Tony惡狠狠地威脅。

"你當然是Tony Stark，這點我不會再搞混了。但為什麼你不能同時也是一個 **好人** 呢？" Thor堅定地反問。

不再透過Loki影子看Tony的Thor，也不再像以前如此輕易地就被Tony的刻薄激怒。Thor不單具備承認自己錯誤的勇氣與知錯就改的率直，他身上還流有Odin之血，那是最接近永恆的存在，Thor可以分辨得出來什麼才是真正的評判基準，什麼才是真正有價值的。是言語？還是行為？對Thor來說，答案無庸置疑。

濃厚的夜幕轉淡，即將迎來的天光還要亮不亮。

沒預料會從Thor身上得到這種反應的Tony，只愣了一秒就展開反擊，"你耳朵聾啦？我警告你——"

但氣勢已經轉向打斷Tony的Thor這邊。

"就當你第一次扛著核彈孤身進入外太空，炸毀敵人母艦差點有去無回的行為是為你自己好了。"

"我都不知道你能說得完這麼長的句子..." 

"第二次你用身體擋住飛蟲酸液保護平民，又該怎麼解釋？" Thor不理Tony疑似的人身攻擊，"說是意外就太沒創意了。" 他想到什麼似地迅速補上一句。

"身體自然反應！就像打嗝或膝反射！" Tony氣不打一處來。 _我不可能講輸他！_

"第三次引蟲自爆呢？"

"那是經過精密計算的結果！MK8——就是鋼鐵衣的自動彈出裝置可以讓我在啟動自爆功能時全身而退，要一口氣解決噁蟲，引爆鋼鐵衣是最有效率又最安全的方法。這是科學與技術的完美結合！根本就不是你想的那種變態的自我犧牲！" Tony的聲音聽起來簡直就跟宣誓沒兩樣。

"你怎麼肯定你能一口氣解決？Arachnid族可不會只追著你，我也有Mjolnir的雷電。"

"這個問題就很符合你的水準。不就是你說你的雷電電不死噁蟲的嗎？只要你不亂發沒用的雷電，我當然能肯定噁蟲會只來追我，它們愛死這個了！" Tony敲敲胸口的藍色光圈。

"就算是你也能感覺到，你那邊噁蟲的數量和類型都不能跟我這邊的比吧！我先把速度放慢，好讓噁蟲們能跟得上我。要不是那個呆瓜帶著發電機跑來，引走幾隻噁蟲，我早就解決了！也用不著這麼快調高反應爐功率！" Tony忿忿不平。

"既然如此，你幹嘛還要分什麼戰區？"

"哦，讓我想想，" Tony誇張地擺了個正在思考的表情，"也許是我不要當我在執行我的完美計畫時，有個派不上用場的金髮肌肉男在一旁礙手礙腳！你覺得這個答案怎麼樣？" 他指著Thor嘲弄地問。

"所以你是為了 **保護我。** " Thor眨眨眼，露出勝利的微笑。

日出的朝陽穿透夜幕打在Thor的頭髮上，映照出令人難以直視的璀璨金芒。

覺得自己急需一付墨鏡的Tony把眉頭皺成N字型，他瞪著Thor，"你其實是Loki假扮的對吧？你把真正的Thor怎麼了？"

Thor用從胸膛深處發出的爽朗笑聲來證明他絕對是本尊沒錯。

看著眼前這幅光景突然就無力起來的Tony不想再爭辯下去，"算了，和你較真是我自己有毛病。" 他厭倦的把額前亂髮往後捋了捋。

"蟲害還沒徹底解除，我要先回Stark大樓再去神盾號。你該做啥做啥，別來煩我就行。" Tony轉身就走，但還沒走出兩步就感到腰上一緊，後背也被貼在Thor又硬又大的...咳，鎧甲上。

"用飛的比較快，我帶你過去。" Thor一手從後方攬過Tony的腰，另一手快速甩動Mjolnir開始像 ~~竹蜻蜓~~ 直升機一樣垂直升空。

完全沒心理準備的Tony失去了反抗的先機，"我不要！你...你快放手！" _媽呀！這是什麼可恥到不行的台詞？我是被調戲的良家婦女嗎？_ Tony直想咬掉自己的舌頭。

"別客氣！就當作是Odin之子的謝禮！" Thor寬大為懷的表示，手上動作一點也沒停。

"你都不聽別人說話的對不對？難怪Loki要逃走！放開我！" 兩人離地面越來越遠，但Tony還在扳著Thor環在腰上，彈性與觸感皆為上乘之作的前臂屈肌做無謂掙扎。

Thor稍微鬆開鐵臂做為對Tony這句話的懲罰，支撐力道猝不及防的減弱，讓Tony連忙反射性地翻身摟住Thor脖子，以免自己掉下去摔成肉餅。

"你故意的！"  Tony大聲地朝Thor的耳朵控訴。

"沒錯！" Thor不以為忤欣然認罪。

高科技的方舟反應爐緊壓在奇幻的圓紋鎧甲上，既格格不入又硌得人心慌。這種曖昧又親密的飛行姿勢讓Tony整個背脊僵直，要多不自在就有多不自在。

 _可惡！改天我也要這樣整別人！_ Tony一肚子怨氣無處發洩，本想換個比較有尊嚴的姿勢，可察覺到的Thor卻倏然收緊手臂，差點就被攔腰折斷的Tony只好放棄。

"你應該認得路吧？麻煩飛快一點，還有很多噁蟲等著我去踐踏。" 必須趕快說點什麼來忘記自己現在「正被 _男神_ 牢牢抱住」這件事的Tony如是說。

"你用不著一個人背負一切。" 比起Tony，明顯能從這種飛行姿勢得到更多樂趣的Thor，用著那種渾然天成的胸腔共鳴法發聲。這句話配上Thor渲染力極強的重低音，理應帶有令人動容的力量。

Thor感覺到Tony原本僵硬的身體逐漸軟化下來，雙肩不斷微微抖動，還發出一種一開始聽起來有點悶悶的，現在卻越來越清晰、越來越大的......... **笑聲** 。

"你真的相信你說的那些屁話對吧？就是關於我是什麼高貴純潔的玩意兒那些。" 掛在Thor身上的Tony勉強止住笑意，他單轉頭部九十度看向Thor，像是在看一個有點多餘但還算有用的零件一樣。

"我是神，神不說屁話。" Thor側眼，在近到氣息相互交融的間隙中望進Tony的褐色眼瞳。那裡面有著各種不同的情緒在明明滅滅，有些Thor認得出來，有些不行。這都不是真的那麼重要，因為Thor可以看見那些光影變化下的真實。曾經被自己蒙蔽的心靈已然恢復清明，直視Tony的美好對Asgard主神來說並不是一件難事。

Tony怪好笑似地哼了一聲，"走著瞧，大塊頭。" 他說。然後Tony別開眼，把頭轉回原先的位置不再說話。

Thor被風扯起的半長金髮無休止地拍打在Tony臉上，Tony摟著Thor脖子的手卻始終未有空出去試著撥擋。

Thor也沒再開口。

微妙的沉默橫亙在兩人之間，直到他們抵達Stark大樓上方。

"總算到了！把我放在那邊。" Tony指著Stark大樓外緣附設的鋼鐵衣裝卸平台如獲大赦。

"你回來這裡做什麼？" Thor鬆開Tony的方式接近依戀。

"來開派對。" Tony翻了翻白眼，"當然是來穿新盔甲啊，我是金屬男，記得嗎？" 恢復自由的Tony在原地活動筋骨隨口應道。

"不，你暖洋洋的抱起來非常舒服。" Thor不知道在認真什麼的澄清。

"喂喂喂，別太享受了。天下沒白吃的午餐，等會和我一起上神盾號扁蟲，不准開溜！" Tony伸完懶腰，用食指戳著Thor的胸鎧告誡。"不過嘛..." 他話鋒一轉，偏著頭瞅著Thor上下打量，"讚美永遠不嫌多。所以...好吧，謝了。" 他撇撇嘴，說的不情不願。

知道Tony真正在為什麼道謝的Thor難掩愛憐地笑開 _——_

"去把鋼鐵衣穿上吧。" _這次我們一起並肩作戰。_


	5. In the War

"哇喔！帥啊！Cap，全倒！" 站在神盾號主桅至高點的Clint射下兩隻飛蠍後，透過通訊器出聲稱讚在甲板上指揮神盾局特工和巨蟲作戰的Steve。

"oops！你那年代有保齡球了嗎？我真的不想害你不懂裝懂。" Clint避開酸液，假裝焦慮地說。

"是的，我知道保齡球。我那年代是30年代，不是十六世紀。謝了，你也射得很準，Hawkeye。" Steve收回盾牌毫不介懷地笑道。

"什麼？只是準而已嗎？Cap，我——" Clint本來能再幫Steve擴充更多現代詞彙的，要不是神盾局長Fury選在這時用公用頻道發話的話。

"Stark的鋼鐵衣剛剛在中央公園爆炸，目前我們和他失去所有聯繫。"

地球並沒有停止轉動，哪怕零點一秒。

"Thor呢？"

"爆炸後就沒有回應。"

"Banner博士知道嗎？" Steve再問。

"不。他正在實驗室研發反力場，我看不出有任何必要在這時去干擾他。" Fury平鋪直述的回答。

"收到。重整隊形！瞄準弱點！" Steve沉聲喝道，但他自己完全不管什麼隊形。一下完命令，Steve就高高躍起，跳入蟲陣，在丟出盾牌的空檔中，空手捏爆趁隙攻擊的巨蟲頭部再接回盾牌，以一種極有效率的方式肢解每一隻他面對的巨蟲。圍繞在Steve周圍無論是平時還是戰時的那股冷靜自持已被淩厲無情的殺意取代。

Steve現在所展現的身手無疑是和巨蟲開戰以來最驚人的，但Clint卻沒再發出任何一聲喝采。"我的爆破箭還要多久？" 他咬牙問著負責後勤的Natasha。

"再五...一分鐘。" Natasha的煙燻嗓比執行任何間諜任務時都還要篤定。

當Thor回歸的消息透過Tony的鋼鐵衣傳回神盾時，全部人幾乎都不約而同的鬆了一口氣，雖然每個人各有各的理由。

以局長為代表的神盾局官方主要是因為，這個消息成功地阻止了神盾號又一次可能全毀的災難。Bruce醒來後，為了Tony單獨在紐約市中心和巨蟲作戰一事，氣到差點 **變了一個人** ，在聽到戰鬥力絕不亞於Hulk的Thor降臨紐約和Tony一起後才變得比較冷靜。加上Steve施放團隊領袖說服技能——「博士，Tony相信你能做出反力場」在零CD(cooldown，冷卻時間)下總算是有驚無險。

Steve其實很能理解Bruce的感受。放Tony一個人面對巨蟲他自己也是千百個不願意，是Tony的要求和顧全大局的責任感，讓他做出無涉自己真實心意的正確決定。所以說，在聽到Thor回來時，他鬆了一口氣的理由和Bruce基本上是相同的。Steve和Bruce都很清楚，Tony在體能上是個普通到不行的普通人，戰鬥時有個 _神_ 站在Tony這邊，總是令人放心不少。

Clint鬆一口氣的理由就沒那麼複雜。事實上，他聽到Thor在Tony那邊時的反應比較像是嘆了一口氣，心裡想的是「可惜，這樣Tony就不用急著要我過去幫他射了。」至於紅髮間諜女王到底有沒有鬆一口氣，就不是愛惜自己生命的人所應該探聽的事了。

總之，儘管有Loki也在地球這個強迫中獎的附加效果，Thor加入Tony那邊戰鬥都還是讓他們能夠安心到在數量龐大的飛蠍不斷運來各型巨蟲的情況下談笑風生。Steve和Clint都沒想過也不願意去想Tony會陷入危機——尤其是生死不明的那種。比飛蠍酸液還毒的空洞正在腐蝕他們的心。

Steve **不是** 因為後悔。Steve Rogers不管是在七十年前還是七十年後都從不後悔，這是他之所以完美的理由。美國隊長永遠是正確的，這種極致的崇高就像一頂荊棘冠冕一樣戴在Steve頭上，既是榮耀的象徵也是入骨的詛咒。沒有人逼他，他是自願的，他一直都是自願的那一個。對Tony的感覺也是一樣。Steve對Tony不是30年代浪漫的一見鍾情，而是後現代式的一見發情。這當然會把一個剛退冰的世紀處男給嚇得不知所措、方寸大亂。可是，經過超級血清加持的超級肉體畢竟百分百誠實無欺。要是誰敢再對他灌輸「性和愛是兩回事」這種離經叛道的觀念，Old Fashion的化身Steve Rogers，就會讓那個人體會到Old Fashion真正的可 ~~怕~~ 貴之處。但這是不對的。不僅是Tony和他都是男人這麼簡單而已，而是他們是——復仇者是一個團隊，對其中某個成員抱持著強烈私人情感和欲望只會徹底毀了它。Steve需要復仇者，還能為這世界做點什麼是他與這陌生世界的唯一聯結。所以，Steve處處在控制自己，讓自己儘量以一個團隊領導者的角度來對待Tony。他甚至沒在紐約大戰後，為在神盾號上發生的口角向Tony致歉。Tony只是普通隊友——Steve對自己耳提面命的次數多到都足以在他的盾牌上留下刻痕了。這麼想絕對是正確的，Steve打從靈魂深處知道。他並不後悔，不後悔說Tony不是英雄，不後悔要Natasha在Tony還沒回來前就關閉魔方傳送門，不後悔讓Tony一個人和巨蟲戰鬥。Steve只有一個微不足道的小小疑惑： _多少次？究竟要多少次才夠？我究竟要為了做出多少次操他媽的正確決定，而付出可能失去Tony的代價才夠？_ 完美的美國隊長沒有正確答案。

Clint **是** 因為後悔。 _那天我應該直接親下去的。_ 在天生個性、後天經歷和工作性質三重因素的影響下，Clint向來奉行及時行樂的生活信條。他出手很快，看對眼了就上，男女不拘。Natasha就曾經說他是把床上活塞運動當成近距離搏擊在練。為了弄懂Natasha倒底是在稱讚他還是在侮辱他，Clint只好練得更勤一點。這種無壓力、無負擔又舒服的一夜情向來很受Clint歡迎——直到被Loki控制。無論是正在進行式的控制中還是被Natasha硬巴回原樣的控制後，那陣子都是Clint人生中數一數二的黑暗時刻。要不是Tony那一通亂罵，Clint現在可能還陷在那些莫名其妙的死胡同裡轉不出來，讓他在這世上少數幾個真正在乎的人平添煩惱。光憑這個，別說親下去了，就Tony的名聲，直接約炮也不無不可。不然，起碼也得幫擼一發才算人情義理不是？可Clint卻沒有這麼做。那天他連碰都沒碰Tony一下，之後也只是非常單純的在做鋼鐵人飛靶練習。為什麼沒對Tony出手呢？Tony的容貌絕對夠格入Clint的眼，Tony那雙在近距離下殺傷力更為驚人的褐色大眼至今仍令Clint記憶猶新。那是為什麼呢？怕被拒絕嗎？笑話，這選項最不可能。倒不是Clint在自我滿足，而是這種事他根本就沒在怕。既然如此，那大概就是那個了吧？Clint含含糊糊地想，就是不想被Tony討厭、不想和Tony只有一夜情什麼的...可是Clint後悔了。 _我應該直接親下去的。呐，Tony，是你說只要還活著就代表任何事都還有機會的對吧？我不想再後悔了，所以 **別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死別死.........**_

 

*

 

像是過了永恆或是只有呼吸一次。Clint漸漸失去時間感，這些巨蟲似乎永遠都殺不完，解決一批又來一批。Clint不知道自己會覺得這麼痛，是因為拉弓拉到開始滲血的手指，還是因為局長發佈的消息。Steve那邊的戰況也不樂觀。縱然Steve是超級士兵，但要一面對付巨蟲一面掩護疲累的神盾特工們，還是難免左支右絀。幾隻圓殼甲蟲彈出的硬脊全砸在Clint腳下站立的地方，本來就被酸液侵蝕的搖搖欲墜的平台即刻解體。Clint往下掉，他射出箭筒裡倒數第二支更換成附有勾爪的箭，攀住主桅止住自己落勢，同時看見剛拋出盾牌的Steve，扶著受傷神盾特工腹背受敵。沒半秒猶豫，Clint在半空中抽出最後一支爆破箭射向攻擊Steve的巨蟲，讓自己就這樣兩手空空掉入甲板上滿滿的巨蟲群裡。

致命巨鐮直劈還沒站穩的Clint頭部而來——

單憑一發爆破箭阻止不了其它巨蟲繼續攻擊，Steve護住受傷探員以肉身面對飛蠍大張的吐酸口器——

"來來來！上菜啦！頂級美食就是老子我！不要命的快滾過來吃！" 風騷的金屬嗓音無比衝突地從天而降，與背著晨曦從胸口散出三角形強烈藍光的暗色鋼鐵人一同落在甲板上。

酸液沒噴向Steve，巨鐮停在Clint頭上1.5吋。巨蟲紛紛放棄原先的攻擊目標，轉向調高反應爐功率的鋼鐵人奔去。

來不及為Tony還活著這件事高興的Steve和Clint見狀，分別以好萊塢式的慢動作齊齊朝鋼鐵人伸出右手，撕心裂肺地狂吼——

" **不** **！！** "

再炫也堅持不重覆舊梗的鋼鐵人這次沒玩自爆，就在巨蟲群將他裡三層外三層包住時，他仰頭向天空大喊，"Thor！就是現在！"

Thor應聲登場，和鋼鐵人背靠背，他高舉手中神器Mjolnir，無數道暴雷立時而降狂襲甲板，電得兩人周遭巨蟲七暈八素、東倒西歪。鋼鐵人淩空升起，鎖定所有被電暈的巨蟲發射導彈，輕輕鬆鬆一次解決，再度降落在甲板上，Tony掀起面甲，囂張地對Steve和Clint打出V字型勝利手勢。

" **＃％＄＆＊＠￥＄＆＃￥％＊＠！** " Tony的通訊頻道瞬間被Steve、Clint、Natasha、Fury等人或笑或嚷或罵或叫的聲音塞爆。

"OK、OK。麻煩一次一個問題，謝謝。" 要不是Jarvis早有準備過濾音量，否則鐵定失聰的Tony拿出記者會專用的招牌態度安撫。

"Stark！為什麼在作戰中隨便搞失聯？你這種行為糟糕透頂！我——"

"「的世界不是繞著你運轉的」——我知道，Fury。而且我也不想要被你繞著，好了，換下一個。" Tony超級敷衍。

"你沒事真的太好了，" 另一個聲音搶在局長有機會再開罵前響起，"但你的確應該先和我...們聯絡一下，我們都非常擔心。"

"誰在擔心他？我只是討厭額外加班替他收屍！" Clint聲線不穩地提高分貝插話。

"哦哦，我看見美國國旗向我這邊走來，還開口對我說話，一定是Cap。看在你的好身材份上——"

"我身材也很好。" Thor沒頭沒腦冒出一句。

沒人理他。

"——我就稍微回答的詳細一點。這套MK9是我和Bruce正在研發中的最新機型，" Tony比比自己身上那套在外觀上與之前任一套都並無二致的鋼鐵衣，"我沒想到這麼快就會用到，所以還沒連上神盾系統，直到——嗯？多久？兩分鐘前？還有，Clint，別裝了，你明明就在偷哭。事先聲明，我不安慰男人，頂多肩膀借你。"

"不對哦。你剛不是這麼說的，你說Midgard人喜歡 **驚喜** ，怎麼一說完自己就忘了？" Thor笑著拍拍Tony的肩。

"噓！你不說話沒人當你啞巴！" 顧不得被拍痛的肩膀，Tony把食指壓在唇上，緊張地逼近Thor。

"哈哈哈，你真好玩。" Thor放開Tony肩膀，把手順勢下移到靠過來的Tony腰間，發言完全狀況外。

"Thor，既然你都在場，為什麼也不回應？" Steve走到Tony面前，用力盯著Thor那隻放在Tony腰上的手，力度彷佛能折彎湯匙。

"不怪他，MK8爆炸震波太強，把我給他的通訊器震壞了。" Tony解釋，隨後掙開Thor指著對方警告，" **你** ，別老是動手動腳的。"

收回手的Thor只是看著Tony笑得更加燦爛。

「咻」一支箭擦著Tony掀起的面甲飛過。

"殺人啊！Clint！你幹什麼？" Tony大呼小叫。

"沒什麼，看到把別人擔心當屁的混蛋一時手癢而已。" Clint走近，對Tony咧出一口森森白牙。

"你不是說你沒在擔心我嗎？你吃錯藥啦？你的箭從哪來的？不是都用光了嗎？"

"承認你是混蛋了是吧？你管我箭從哪來！剛剛從巨蟲屍體上回收來的啦！怎樣！"

"噁心！難怪我覺得有濕濕黏黏的東西濺到我臉上！" Tony使勁搓臉。

"姑娘們！集中精神！蟲子還沒死絕！立刻回到戰鬥位置！" Natasha一聲令下，眾人不 ~~敢~~ 再打鬧，圍成一圈面向又逐漸聚攏的巨蟲。

Steve穩舉盾牌、Thor轉動Mjolnir、 Clint填充箭矢、Tony降下面甲。

"第二回合開始了，上！"

 

*

 

有了把巨蟲們當成地鼠狠砸的雷神加入戰局果然振奮人心。但真正讓戰況一面倒向復仇者的，還是機動性最佳的鋼鐵人。紅金色的光影貼著甲板掠過，一會兒用掌心光束加熱Steve丟出去的盾牌，把星盾變成具有切割功能的高熱回力刀，讓巨蟲們一碰就支離破碎；一會兒發射各式內建飛彈，轟爛Thor電暈的巨蟲。現下，鋼鐵人正以螺旋狀升至甲板上方，一大群飛蠍照常緊緊跟隨。

"Robin Hood，把箭準備好，我帶禮物來送你了。" 鋼鐵人在空中一個鷂子翻身，往神盾號至高點水平飛去。

"來吧，寶貝。" Clint勾勾手指張滿弓弦，將箭頭對準朝他這邊飛來的鋼鐵人勁發放箭。

鋼鐵人在被箭矢射中前一秒垂直竄高，無法跟著變換姿勢的飛蠍群閃避不及，被Clint射出的擴散型爆破箭命中引發連鎖爆炸。

儘管如此，源源不絕的巨蟲還是沒給他們太多喘息的空間。

"沒道理，" Thor扔出Mjolnir打飛Tony背後的巨蟲，"——這裡的Arachnid族數量實在太多，" Mjolnir回到Thor手中，錘扁身旁一隻巨蟲、兩隻巨蟲，“——就像全部都集中在這裡似的。" 三、四、五隻...

"一定有什麼方法能一勞永逸徹底消滅它們！" Steve用盾牌擋開彈向Tony的硬脊，踩住甲蟲的背喊。

" **蟲后！** 就是這個！我想起來了！只要消滅蟲后就能消滅全部Arachnid族！" Thor自豪地喊回去，得不到體貼入微AI管家看顧的人都被震得縮了縮。

"這麼重要的事你居然現在才說！" Clint大叫，射爆三隻正準備要對Tony吐酸液的飛蠍洩憤。

"Thor你再想想，還有什麼是我們應該知道的？" Steve鎮定地問，有關敵人的情報當然是越多越好。

"嗯——蟲后是Arachnid族的核心，所有Arachnid族都是蟲后生的，它們之間有奇妙的共感。透過共感，蟲后就能分得Arachnid族吸食的能源，喂飽蟲后讓蟲后活著生下更多後代是Arachnid族唯一的生存目的。" Thor皺著臉，儘量回想在Asgard聽來的知識補充說明。

"好極了！那蟲后會在哪？" 誰問的不重要，重要的是這個問題問出所有人心聲，眾人屏氣凝神、側耳傾聽。

"不知道。" Thor老實地說。

通訊器那頭傳來乒乒乓乓的經典喜劇跌倒音效。

"蟲后在宇宙中極少主動出擊，因為它一死Arachnid族就會全滅，所以蟲后通常會待在Arachnid一族的重重保護之下，除非——"

"除非什麼？" 好不容易站穩的眾人又被Thor思索中的沉吟吊起胃口，再次聚精會神。

"除非它太餓或沒吃飽！哈哈哈！" Thor自以為幽默的大笑。

"吃吃吃！你腦袋裡除了吃就沒裝別的了嗎？認真聽你講話的我真是白癡！" Clint大罵。

"太餓跟吃不飽是一樣的意思對吧？我沒弄錯吧？" Steve對掌握現代詞彙一事仍然相當焦慮。

"哈！我就知道會這樣！所以他一開口我就讓Jarvis調成自動飛行模式了！" 

"Tony！" 與氣氛不符的驚呼又出自Steve口中。

在天上幸災樂禍的鋼鐵人剛覺得怎麼忽然暗下來，一股衝力就擊向他的後背，直接把他拍落在神盾號甲板上。

一隻體型比成年藍鯨大上兩倍有餘的多節巨蟲出現在空中。它呈扁平長條狀，全身由二十到三十個環節組成，覆滿紅銅色硬殼，每節上各有一對不知是腳還是翅膀的鞭狀物不停上下波動——正是害鋼鐵人跌得狗吃屎的罪魁禍首。多節巨蟲擺動它長著觸角的大頭，張開帶鉤的口器發出高頻音律，甲板上的各型巨蟲跟著一起發出共鳴——毛骨悚然。

"你沒事吧？" 離鋼鐵人掉落地點最近的Steve趕過來問。

"從沒這麼好過！先是螳螂，然後是甲蟲、蠍子，現在又來蜈蚣！日子過得真他媽充實啊！" 鋼鐵人霍地起身，透過面甲傳出的聲音裡有種不顧一切的瘋狂。

"冷靜點，會有辦法的，只要大家同心協力——" Steve不太有把握這樣說能安慰到Tony。

"放心，Cap。我很冷靜，只是想讓噁蟲見識見識最新機型的威力，這招要花點時間，掩護我。" Tony往後拉開一步穩住身體重心平舉右臂。

"Jarvis，打開按鈕。"

"Sir，那個還在 **試驗** 階段，不建議——"

"打開，Jarvis。"

鋼鐵人右手的紅色臂鎧微微翻起，露出一個暗藏的小圓鈕。Tony以左手按下後握住右手前臂，像要支撐什麼重物似的等在原地不動。

"這是？" Steve困惑地問，但他還是盡職地甩開盾牌，把意圖攻擊的巨蟲打飛。

Tony沒有分神提出解釋，他只是把手握得更緊、腳踩得更深。右腕、右臂、右肩胛、右胸，鋼鐵衣接縫處一節一節透出與方舟反應爐相同的藍光。等匯集到胸前後，藍光越形明亮。散出光芒的鋼鐵衣外甲開始延伸張開、自動進行重組，光芒退去，一把大口徑的光子重炮就附加在鋼鐵人整條右臂鎧的外側上。

"哇。" Steve看著鋼鐵衣部分變形而成的光炮，發出不成字的單音節。

Tony握緊右拳，將外加光炮舉高，對準移動至甲板上空的巨大飛天蜈蚣。

"Jarvis，發射！" Tony大喊，光炮擊發，一束白光從甲板上以逆地心引力的方式往上急速猛衝，飛天蜈蚣被整道白光吞噬，所有曾經屬於超巨型蜈蚣的外在特徵和內部構造都被破壞殆盡，空中開始下起恐怖的蜈蚣殘渣雨，而不敵強大後座力的鋼鐵人則被整個震開往後彈飛百尺。

"反力場研發完成！立即啟動測試！" 神盾局長Fury的指令隨蜈蚣雨同步而降。

一層透明的光壁從主控室迅速外擴，在甲板上方形成肉眼可見的半圓型，包覆住整個神盾號，反力場外的巨蟲們在感應不到神盾號的能源反應後一一調頭離去。

飛天蜈蚣已被打爆，巨蟲數量又終於不會繼續增加。這種好上加好的局面，令所有人都忍不住高聲歡呼，只有摔出去還躺在地上的鋼鐵人除外。

"反力場成功了！" Steve走向現在才捂著右肩從地上坐起的Tony，"你剛那招真是太——" Steve驚嘆的語氣在看清對方的狀況後一下打住。

坐在地上的Tony右上半身的鋼鐵衣已經盡數報廢脫落，失去盔甲包覆的右臂鬆鬆地垂在身側，Tony用左手拿掉頭盔露出疼到發白的臉色。

"肩關節脫臼。" Steve半跪在Tony面前查看後輕聲表示。

Tony注視著Steve的藍眼片刻，"幫我接回去，" 他別過臉說，"動手吧。" Tony努力不讓自己的聲音發抖。

"沒關係的，反力場生效了，蟲子只剩甲板上這些而已。你不用再加入戰鬥了，還是讓神盾醫療小組來幫你治療比較保險。" Steve溫和地說，心卻一陣一陣地抽痛。

"少跟我講這些有的沒的，" Tony把臉轉回來生氣的瞪著Steve，"我不喜歡半途被擔架抬出場，快動手！" _媽的，老子做了那麼多結果還是變成別人的累贅嗎？_

"為什麼會弄成這樣？" Steve小心地把手放上Tony脫臼的右肩。

"你在說什麼？還不快——"

"我說，你的盔甲和右手為什麼會弄成這副德性？" Steve提高音量壓過Tony。

" **未完成品！** " Tony大聲回去，"這只是未完成品！我沒料到光炮的反作用力會超過MK9的負載量那麼多！脫臼算什麼？整條手臂還在就不錯了！"

"我早說過你不是英雄。" Steve沒什麼表情的說著，輕輕將另一隻手伸過Tony腋下托住脫臼的地方。

"去你媽的——" 怒火中燒的Tony正準備破口大駡。

「喀啦」Steve趁機施力替Tony接上右肩關節。

"呃啊！" 痛呼取代怒駡。

Steve把痛到不自覺前傾的Tony按在自己胸前，用手輕撫Tony後頸，"抱歉，我是為了轉移你的注意力才故意這麼說的，沒事了。" _最終我還是為這句話向Tony道歉了嗎？這是不是表示美國隊長也可以不用完美呢？_

Tony任由Steve動作而無任何反抗。Tony的喘息、體溫和難得的順從在在挑動超級士兵的超級肉體，Steve感到自己的自制力正以四倍速飛快流失中。 _快！快說點什麼！你是美國隊長！Steve Rogers！不是發情的公猩猩！_

"咳，我們是一個團隊，下次別再一個人蠻幹——" _要也是和我一起..._

"嘿！你終於進化成變形金剛啦？那個光炮實在太誇張了！" 把甲板上巨蟲清得差不多的Clint，蹦蹦跳跳地和Thor一起走向他們。

"他怎麼了？" Thor看著還圈住Tony的Steve不高興地問。

Clint停在Steve身上的目光亦轉趨警戒。

"肩關節脫臼，我剛幫他接回去了。Tony？" 突然就覺得一輩子這樣也沒什麼不可以的Steve完全沒有鬆手的意思。

肩關節復位的劇痛雖然已經紓緩，但Tony眼前冒出的點點金光卻未曾消退，反而大有增加的趨勢。 _我太小看MK9的新功能了？_

"好樣的，Cap。你的事業線真的很深，" Tony總算有所動作，他低著頭用左手扶著Steve的肩，把自己從Steve胸前 ~~乳溝~~ 推離數吋，又趕在Thor開口前先說，"我知道你的也很深，Thor。" Tony喘了一下，"活的機器人？不，謝了，Clint。我是很狂妄沒錯，但還沒那麼狂妄。" 素來調笑的語氣此刻卻異常虛弱。

強行使用未完成鋼鐵衣新功能的副作用快速地滲進Tony的四肢百骸，Tony的意識正在一點一滴溜走。

"Cap，這次就聽你的，" Tony抬起臉展顏一笑，用那雙隱約殘有關節復位時被硬生生逼出水光的濕潤大眼仰視著在場的Steve、Clint和Thor。

「咕嘟」三人登時不自覺地吞了一口口水，個別又同時得到欲火焚身、呼吸紊亂、心律不整等各種綜合症狀。

"......接下來就交給你們了。"人型生化武器Tony Stark終於放棄抵抗，闔上已然失焦的大眼，往後一倒，任憑自己昏死過去。


	6. Loki Laufeyson

Tony醒過來，陽光照在他臉上暖烘烘的。他依然穿著那套缺損右上身的鋼鐵衣躺在神盾號的甲板上，孤零零地一個人——哦，不。有某個西裝筆挺、髮量和上司相比肯定在標準值以上的人站在他旁邊居高臨下地俯視他。

"不會吧？這就是神盾給我的待遇？沒有鮮花、沒有卡片，甚至連張床都沒得躺？" Tony啞聲說，從地上坐起來。他轉動右臂、反覆鬆開握緊右手、活動手指，確認一切都正常後才撐著地板起身。

"告訴我，你沒杵在那兒一邊盯著我，一邊看BBC新拍的實境節目吧？現在是什麼情況？" Tony對上Coulson的淺色眼睛問。

"如你所見，Mr. Stark。神盾號上的巨蟲已被清除完畢，Banner博士的反力場持續發揮效用，巨蟲已經不再攻擊神盾號。至於你的情形就比較難解釋。" Coulson平和地說。

"什麼意思？" _我沒啥大礙啊？_

"實際上，你陷入昏迷的時間前後大約只有十分鐘。神盾局醫療小組在接獲通知後就立刻趕到現場，診斷出你是因衝擊力道太強而暫時失去意識。右肩關節也已被手法純熟、技巧高超、力道拿捏得恰到好處、一看就知道是從戰場上學來的、完美的...咳，接上。身體也只有一些瘀青和擦傷。" 美國隊長頭號粉絲身份完全曝光的Coulson一板一眼地報告。

"所以你們就把我晾在這，讓我自生自滅？看來我得跟Fury討論一下我的顧問費了。" Tony抬頭看著Bruce成功做出的反力場保護罩、遠眺不見任何一隻巨蟲的甲板，不很在意地抱怨。

收回目光的Tony這才注意到地上有個超級巨大的坑洞，就在他剛剛躺著的位置旁邊。

"哇！怎麼回事？我確定在我昏...嗯，小睡一下前，沒有這個大洞啊？其他人咧？"

"醫療小組不是不想把你送去醫療室，而是不能。" Coulson像沒被打斷過似的往下說，"因為隊長、 Clint和Thor正為了「誰該抱Tony Stark去醫療室」這件事在互相說服彼此——相當激烈地說服。後來Banner博士出現，看到你失去意識躺在地上就 **變身了** 。你可以看出當時Hulk有多生氣。" Coulson指著那個超級大洞，嘴角浮現清淺的紋路，"隊長再三向Hulk保證你只是在睡覺，加上Thor的錘子和Clint的牽制，費了一番功夫半哄半騙才把Hulk帶離神盾號，現在他們正在紐約各處與出沒的巨蟲持續作戰中。" 將事情交代清楚後，Coulson恢復波瀾不興，讓那個笑容體貼的僅為曇花一現。

夠了解Coulson到知道他沒在說笑的Tony不知道自己該怎麼反應。Coulson提供的資訊顯然超出他天才大腦的可容納量。「萬人迷就是這麼辛苦」Tony想輕挑地用這句話來打哈哈，試了幾次卻沒有聲音，好像聲帶才是那個在戰鬥中失效的部位。 _換個話題。_

"這麼說，反力場目前只有這一個？我想我接下來的任務就是接手Bruce的研究，再多造出幾個反力場來保護電廠和其他有能源反應的重要設施？" 聲帶重新接上，Tony暗地裡呼出一口氣。

Coulson點頭。"是的，這正是局長的期望。不過我們還是可以先替你做一下腦部斷層掃瞄，看看你的頭是不是還有其他問題。" 他含蓄地意有所指。

"不用了，我沒事。" Tony撿起地上的頭盔夾在腋下，"等我脫掉MK9就直接去實驗室。"

Tony的無感成功地替他贏得了探員比平時還要長上幾秒的穿透性視線。

"我知道了，這邊請。Mr. Stark。" Coulson最後說。

"唔，不愧是Fury的另一隻「好眼」，你看得我毛毛的。你不是應該還在放病假嗎？" Tony快步趕上轉身帶路的Coulson。"該有人教Fury分辨一下勞工條例和奴隸法的不同...雖然要他同時對照兩樣東西看是有點為難他，可是——" Tony及時刹車，免得一頭撞上猛然停下腳步、微微彎著身體的Coulson。

對「Tony Stark嘴炮」具有人類中唯二抗性的Coulson當然不是因為Tony的話。

"怎麼了？" 發現事情有異的Tony快步繞到Coulson面前。

Coulson沒有回答，他抓著自己的西裝前襟大口喘氣，像在忍受什麼難以忍受的疼痛。

"是之前的傷？你等著，我去叫人來幫忙！"

等Tony跑出一段距離，身後才憑空響起一個比飛天巨蜈蚣還能讓目前情勢糟上百倍有餘的冷漠嗓音。

"不用這麼麻煩了。"

Tony轉身。

穿著黑底鑲銀鎧甲、身披綠色披風，如入無人之境，站在痛到無自保能力的Coulson身邊的，正是上次降臨紐約時，差點統治/毀滅地球的另一位神祇。

Loki現身。

"離他遠點！" Tony舉起僅剩的左鎧掌心對準空手、看不出有拿任何武器的Loki大喝。

"我只是來拿回屬於我的東西。" Loki說完就失去蹤影，一如出現時突然。

Coulson慢慢直起身子，想用行動證明自己還撐得住。因為Tony看起來甚至比他還要糟糕：臉上撞出的大小瘀痕、左眼下方的深深割裂傷，還有白到泛青的臉色。Tony瞪著自己看的那雙眼睛竟然不可思議地還能張得更大。 _是因為疼痛？為什麼？我才是那個痛到不行的人不是嗎？_ Coulson又一次有點想笑—— _我今天是怎麼了？_ 他想開口對Tony說其實自己沒那麼痛。這是事實，他現在幾乎沒有任何感覺，但他張不了口也動不了一根指頭。Coulson奇怪地低下頭，看著穿出自己胸前的一隻手。

那是隻蒼白纖長的手，攤開的手心中央還有一簇藍光在搖曳閃爍。

Loki單手貫穿Coulson胸膛，抓住那團藍光後再收回手。任由Coulson的身體像落葉般倒下。

Loki看都不看地上的Coulson一眼，他漾出一個純然歡欣、不含任何雜質的微笑，邀請式地把頭往天空的方向一點，再度消失得無影無蹤——那對綠色眼睛從頭到尾都只盯著Tony。

Tony未曾上前也沒有後退，他戴上頭盔，僅在倒地的Coulson身上停留數秒後，就穿著那套破損嚴重的鋼鐵衣原地升空，衝出反力場保護罩，劃破天際揚長而去。

 

*

 

Loki換上一身剪裁合宜的深色西裝，儀態優雅地站在Stark大樓客廳內，隔著大片落地窗，看著只被四分之三鋼鐵衣包覆的鋼鐵人不怎麼順暢地飛近。鋼鐵人降落在Stark大樓附設的鋼鐵衣裝卸平台上，沿著連通客廳的走道邁開步伐，頭、左臂、前胸、後背、雙腿，鋼鐵衣一件一件由環狀機器手臂卸下，走進客廳時只剩Tony Stark。

"請告訴我，你是來威脅我的。" Loki怡然自得地背著手說。

"事實上，我比較傾向隨機應變。" Tony走下階梯，站在客廳的吧台裡替自己倒了一杯威士忌。

一切景象似曾相識。

"是嗎？那我應該要力求表現。你還喜歡我剛剛在神盾號上的小小演出嗎？" Loki笑容可掬，如眼鏡王蛇展示頸部斑斕。

"挺有創意的。把手伸出別人胸口？如果我想改行當魔術師一定會記得向你討教幾招。說吧，你找我幹嘛？" Tony愜意地就著杯子輕呷一口。

"說反了吧？不是你來找我的嗎？你怎麼知道我在這裡？" Loki漫不經心地問，似乎對這些問題和問題的答案都不感興趣。

 _行了，裝模作樣就到這裡為止。_ Tony捏緊玻璃杯，鐵起聲線，"要知道你在哪裡不難，只要像上次一樣搜索魔方加碼射線的資料就行。你從Phil胸口裡取出的那團藍光就是魔方的能量殘餘，是你上次用你的命運魔杖刺穿Phil時在他身上留下的。以能源維食的噁蟲正是因為感應到那一小塊連碎片都稱不上的純能量才來到地球，這就是神盾號噁蟲特別多的原因。你同樣為此而來——不，應該說只有你有能力把魔方殘餘從Phil身上拿走。這並不會傷害他的性命，我讓Jarvis掃描過了，Phil沒事，還活得好好的。你特地選在只有我和他在的時候現身，刻意在我面前露這一手穿胸取物，就是要引我單獨過來找你。所以，在浪費了這麼多呼吸的時間和空氣後，你也該說出你的真正目的了吧？" Tony尖刻地問，把話一股腦說完。

"啪、啪。" Loki拍手，"非常聰明，真是機智絕倫。" 他盛讚，看上去是真心實意地佩服，"可你剝奪了我作為一個超級反派侃侃而談自己計畫的權利，這是Midgard的傳統不是？" 他心碎狀走近Tony，"做為獎勵，你可以從我這裡得到一個更有意義的問題。" 一改先前的閒散，Loki專注地看著Tony，眼中閃動著惡意的光芒，"再一次看到有人在你眼前 **因你而倒下** 是什麼感覺？"

Loki說的每一個字都像一把冰錐，狠狠地插進Tony Stark不存在的心臟裡。

"你的「地球上最強英雄聯盟」的夥伴，" Loki鄙夷地加重最後兩個字，"只關心你沒了鋼鐵衣之後會是什麼。我不一樣，我更在乎的是你為什麼要穿上鋼鐵衣。" Loki親切地在Tony耳邊低語，在看到Tony一下睜大的眼睛後，心滿意足的拉開距離，不緊不慢地繞著Tony接著說道："Tony Stark。那個創造更新武器、更先進機器、更精準衛星導航系統，隻手改變軍火業的發明家，那個維護美國在全球自由與利益的愛國者，那個相信「和平代表你的飛彈比別人大」的男人。僅僅只因為被恐怖分子挾持了三個月，就輕易地拋棄了長達十幾年培養出來的價值觀，從死亡商人變成鋼鐵人。這合理嗎？這可能嗎？" Loki不以為然地彎彎嘴角。

" **不** 。那麼，是為什麼呢？是什麼讓你穿上那身花俏的盔甲到處飛來飛去扮演英雄？答案很簡單，是 **罪** 、 **惡** 、 **感** 。" Loki一個字一個字說，如蛇吐信。

"你一直都清楚販賣軍火對這世界造成的影響，你一直都打從心裡知道你是錯的。" Loki用修長有力的食指輕點Tony胸前的反應爐，"被恐怖份子綁架對你來說簡直就是天賜良機。除了被砲彈碎片擊中這點稍嫌美中不足，幸好有那個醫生——Yinsen？" Tony身體一震，像吃了Loki一鞭，"幫你取出炸彈碎片、幫你製作原始鋼鐵衣、幫你逃走—— **用命幫你。** 讓你有一個完美的時機、完美的藉口，好假裝自己因此幡然悔悟、洗心革面。" Loki揚聲道，得意地注意到Tony握緊酒杯的手正在顫抖。

"接下來的事就容易多了。你只要當鋼鐵人就好，把以前那個黑心無良的軍火商Tony Stark一腳踢開。我承認你裝得真不錯，但你騙得過所有人也騙不過我，騙不過你自己。你完全了解這世上沒有什麼鋼鐵人，就只有Tony Stark。你拯救世界？不，你是在拯救你自己。因為你怕被別人看穿，你和製造軍火、害死成千上萬人的那個Tony Stark沒有什麼兩樣。你自我犧牲？不，你只是想藉此逃避這一切、逃避你自己。" Loki十指交錯於胸前，近乎神聖的宣判。

Tony的樣子就像心中有什麼東西轟然倒塌，想要做出表情卻辦不到。他低著頭垂著肩膀，不再緊緊抓住酒杯試圖支撐自己，"非常聰明，真是機智絕倫。" Tony機械式地播放剛才Loki說過的那些字眼，空白到沒有任何線索可將他說這句話時的語氣分門別類。

" **你恨你自己** 。你恨賣軍火時的自己、你恨利用鋼鐵衣洗刷罪惡感的自己。你的所作所為都是出自恨。 **恨** 。" Loki再次貼近Tony輕聲細語，"這麼渺小，卻背負這麼多苦痛。"他舉起手，用手背輕輕摩擦Tony低垂的面頰。

"你不累嗎？Tony？" T、O、N、Y四個音標組成的單字在Loki齒間綻放，純蜜般濃郁香甜，"我可以幫你。Tony，我可以消除你的罪惡感，我可以讓你不再恨你自己。" Loki打出王牌。

"真的？" Tony幾不可聞的囈語，他還是沒有看向Loki，似乎是怕一抬頭美夢就會因此驚醒，他只是斜倚著Loki的手背蹭了蹭。這不經意的細微舉動，令Loki稱心地微啟形狀姣好的涼薄雙唇，就要給出虛幻的保證——

"那麼，" Tony還是用那種作夢般的語調開口，完全沒發現到他打斷了Loki的意圖，"我也來問你一個問題，做為你如此好心的回禮，" Tony的嗓音逐漸注入活力，Loki被燙到似地收回手，" **有求於一個凡人是什麼感覺？** " Tony抬起頭，黑白分明的大眼裡流轉的並非Loki意料之內的沉淪悲哀，而是惡作劇之神再熟悉不過的狡獪光華。

"你說什麼？" Loki險惡地瞇起眼。

"你——偉大不凡、睥睨眾生的Loki，一個想統治地球的神，說要幫我——Tony Stark，一個凡人、一個敵人。這合理嗎？這可能嗎？" Tony壞心地模仿Loki之前的語調，"這是天上掉下來的禮物嗎？還是你不想再當馴鹿想篡位改當聖誕老公公？" 然後加油添醋，" **不** ，答案很簡單，因為 **你** 、 **需** 、 **要** 、 **我** 。" Tony一個字一個字說，如鼓定音。

"弄清你真正的目的，是我願意站在這裡聽你廢話連篇的唯一理由，而你剛剛很體貼地讓我知道了。" Tony舉杯向Loki致敬，仰頭喝光杯子裡的酒，把空杯往後一拋。

"否認，是人類反應中最可被預見的。我不意外，你畢竟只是個人類，Stark，只能用這種拙劣的方式來否認我說的話，真是可悲。" Loki輕撇嘴角，眼裡滿是蔑棄。

"看不出來你也喜歡The Matrix？你和你老哥一樣都不聽別人說話的。" Tony搖搖頭，"你哪隻耳朵聽到我否認？關於我，你說的對極了，完全正確！分毫不差！有考慮在紐約開業嗎？我可以為了你，開除我那群沒用的心理醫師團隊。以新手來說，你表現得真的很不錯，就是有點狗血。不要緊，還有改進空間。" Tony善意地拍拍Loki的手臂，Loki瞪著他，像Tony突然間多長了一顆頭似的。

"回到正題上，" Tony一個彈指，背對著Loki漫步到落地窗前，"你需要我。更正確的說，是需要反力場。因為你不希望你在吸收魔方殘餘能量時有噁蟲跑來礙事。Thor說你為了逃離Asgard消耗不少魔力果然是對的，你現在的力量甚至低到只能靠耍嘴皮子來動搖我，要我站在你這邊。你一定很急，急著想快點補充魔力對不——" Tony轉身，被無聲無息來到他背後的Loki一把掐住脖子，最後的那個「對」字就這樣哽在喉嚨裡沒機會說完。

"很好，你真的令我印象深刻。但你似乎忘了你在跟誰打交道，凡人。對付你，我用一隻手就夠了。" Loki將手上的力道控制在既不至於大到掐碎Tony的喉頭，又夠有力到能讓自己欣賞Tony在窒息邊緣掙扎的程度，"你還是沒有正面回應我的話，Stark。你恨你自己。我想知道你要如何用你這張嘴——" Loki捏住Tony下顎，用拇指指腹來回碾壓Tony的嘴唇直到充血發紅，"——顛倒是非，為你自己開脫。你只有一次的機會，如果我不滿意你的答覆，相信你還記得你上次惹火我的下場。" Loki把Tony用力壓向落地窗，玻璃發出危險的吱嘎聲，"現在，說。" 他鬆開手，睨著跌坐在地上不斷咳嗽的Tony命令。

沒錯，Tony到目前為止所作的、關於Loki目的的猜測都是正確的。

上次在紐約的那場鬧劇——對Loki而言那當然是場鬧劇，玩到最後是有點無聊了，那些Chitauri人完全達不到Loki美學標準的最底線。Loki期待的是軍隊，有紀律、能服從命令、聽從指揮的軍隊。不是用過氣雷射槍到處亂轟、只會吼叫、腦皮層皺摺比後腳跟紋路還少的一群丑角，更別提那身噁爛的鼻涕灰。還有 **魚** ， **大魚** 。你說你什麼不好搭，偏偏要搭 **魚** 去侵略別的星球？加上一隻金毛大蒼蠅又一直在他耳邊「弟弟、弟弟」的嗡嗡亂叫，這些都讓Loki感到非常厭煩。不過，Loki不是那種會推卸責任的三流貨色。Midgard之所以還沒有成為他的囊中物，主要是因為他自己所用非人，絕不是那什麼復仇者——這幫臨時湊數的烏合之眾的功勞。至於帶他回Asgard受審？Loki幾乎都要同情起這些傢伙了，要是他有這種感情的話。Asgard是Loki最最熟悉的地方，他們怎麼能——Thor怎麼能以為Asgard可以困得住他？

沒錯，Loki是失去了不少魔力。

但看看Loki是多麼地洞燭機先？當時他沒殺那個叫做Phil的人類，而是選擇將魔方能量極為微小，如同罔兩的部分注入，當作備用儲能槽以應不時之需。回到Midgard的Loki，唯一沒料到的就是Arachnid族的出現。如果說Loki對大魚的接受程度，是在聆聽舒伯特絃樂四重奏A小調第十三號時，被銥元素擁有者的枯燥演講干擾，那麼對蟲子的接受度就是Thor大吃大喝後的飽嗝。這完全是不同等級的厭惡，Loki一點都不想弄髒自己的手，但他的目標又跟Arachnid族一樣。於是Loki記起了那個金紅相間，和某個從小一起長大的笨蛋色系相近的Midgard人——那個鋼鐵人Tony Stark。

Loki第一次真正的、實質意義上的注意到Tony Stark這個凡人的時間點，不是在把他丟出窗外那時，而是在他扛著核彈衝向魔方傳送門時。這種捨己救人的舉動要嘛不是因為Stark和Thor一樣蠢，要嘛就是Stark比Thor還蠢——不會魔法也能讓自己飛上天的Stark顯然兩種都不是。Loki一眼就明白了，那是只有極度憎恨自己的人才做得出來的自我歸零。Loki身上流著寒冰巨人的血脈，那同樣是最接近永恆的存在，Loki同樣可以輕易地看出事物的真正本質。只是Loki看到的，向來是Asgard不想面對卻更加貼近真實的那一面罷了。既然Loki需要一個馬前卒來對付Arachnid族，那麼，何不找這個被恨意浸透、弱點畢露的Midgard人呢？何況他們之間還有筆舊帳未清。這次，Loki會讓Stark好好見識見識「正常發揮」的他。說到底，玩弄話語、讓獵物一步步踏進陷阱自取滅亡，才是擁有銀舌稱號的Loki最偏愛的方式——當然，或多或少也跟法杖被沒收有關。

所以，沒錯。Loki是故意在Tony面前取出魔方殘餘能量的。

Loki沒笨到為此殺了那個Phil。像Stark這種熱愛英雄遊戲的傢伙，殺了他重視的人只會強化他對Loki的反抗意識，這可不是Loki樂見的。之後就是把Stark引到這裡，逼他面對事實，等他卸下心防，Loki再以Stark最深的渴望為餌，引他上鉤為自己所用。到時Loki就可以在反力場內，不受Arachnid族干擾，吸收魔方殘餘能量回補自身魔力。這就是Loki的計畫，精心設計、環環相扣的計畫—— **原本的** 計畫。

沒錯，Loki改變心意了。

不是因為他的計畫被Tony看穿。說真的，Loki其實不討厭這種和稍微有點腦子的人針鋒相對的感覺。還蠻新鮮的，可能跟肌肉重於頭腦的不良成長環境有關。計畫這種東西再擬就有了，憑Loki的能耐，計畫要多少有多少。Loki改變心意的原因，在於他現在有了更感興趣的目標——Tony Stark這個凡人本身。一開始，Loki只把Tony當做道具看待，就和Coulson或之前控制過的Selvig、Clint等人一樣，打算用過即丟。然而，Tony的嘴硬和那副無動於衷、顧左右而言他、自認一切都在掌控之下的態度，都讓Loki爆出某種更純粹的惡意。

 _我要讓他沒辦法再閃躲，我要他親口承認他對自己的恨。我想看他崩潰，真真正正的崩潰。像Stark如此唯我獨尊型的心靈一但被徹底瓦解——想想看，那雙眼睛裡的靈動將會被多少恐懼、多少絕望、多少黑暗取代？那幅景色一定相當...美味。_ Loki幾乎可以在自己的舌尖上嚐到那種醇釀。

 

*

 

"別在那虛張聲勢了，你不會殺我，你還需要我幫你對付噁蟲不是嗎？" Tony揉著喉嚨，扶著落地窗緩緩站直，"不過，我是可以告訴你一件事，好滿足你那病態的好奇心。" 玩世不恭的表像併裂，Tony對自己即將說出口的話是前所未有的認真。

"我當然恨我自己，這我比任何人都要清楚，用不著一個外星神來提醒。你說的那些都是舊聞了，我早在很久很久以前就已經知道的舊聞。既然話都說到這份上，我也不介意替你更新一下資訊。你剛分析的那堆，就算占我恨自己的原因百分之...十二左右吧，剩下的？" Tony放下大致估算的手勢，直視Loki，眼中沒有一絲遊移不安，"恨，不需要理由，你和我一樣心知肚明。" 他咧開嘴，笑得無畏。

Tony的坦蕩深深扎進Loki體內，刺得Loki發出一串尖銳高亢的笑聲。

"你好大的膽子！竟敢將我和你這種下賤愚蠢的族類相提並論？竟敢暗示我把我自己投射在你身上？我恨我自己？我恨早就知道自己是寒冰巨人，卻還處心積慮奪取Asgard王位，想藉以證明我屬於Asgard的自己？" Loki圓睜的綠眼裡盈滿狂氣，"你竟敢以為我恨不管做什麼都永遠在Thor陰影下的自己？你竟敢以為我放開Thor的手，任自己跌落萬丈深淵的舉動是和你一樣的自我歸零？"Loki兇狠地恨聲低咆，"你錯了！錯得離譜！那是愛！既然我要的Asgard不能給我，那我就不要Asgard！是我選擇離開的！是我！我愛終於醒悟、主動甩掉Asgard的自己！我愛我自己！ **愛** ！" _因為除了我自己沒有人會愛我！_

吼出最後一句話、最後一個字的Loki，臉上的表情看起來好像無法置信這些話是從自己嘴裡說出來的，好像無法置信為什麼要把這些話對一個自己所鄙視的凡人說。這會是宇宙級難纏的詭計之神Loki的真心話嗎？這會是在死亡商人等於鋼鐵人、寒冰巨人等於Asgard神之間，這種雙重身分畸形類比下所衍生出的譫妄嗎？Tony是不是在連不敗智能管家Jarvis都算不出來的極小機率中，從海市蜃樓的倒影裡不小心撞見騙子王子的真實？

 _這倒解釋了不少事。_ "呃。所以，嗯，我恨我自己，而你愛你自己。我不覺得這有什麼問題。我是說，這和別人一點關係也沒有，這是非常私人的事，高興怎麼著就怎麼著，不需要解釋或勉強自己改變...呃，我看我和你也沒想改就是...不管怎樣！能把這點弄清真的是非常非常的有建設性！" Tony試著讓自己聽起來積極進取的差勁演技，彆腳到近似於某種古怪的安慰。

要Tony處理這種局面，比要他記住一夜情對象的名字還荒唐。Tony更樂於遵循那個老的、可靠的、他最拿手的辦法——轉移話題。

"可是你得承認，這對目前情勢實在沒多大幫助。好在我有個主意，能同時滿足我們兩個的需要，這個主意要用到你手上的魔方殘餘。所以你瞧，你動搖不了我，但你有我要的東西。那我們幹嘛不來做個對雙方都有好處的交易呢？" Tony拿出商業強人的本色，向從講完那些話就神遊物外、難以揣度的Loki推銷。

見Loki仍然沒有回應，Tony直言，"你把魔方殘餘借我，我幫你滅掉全部噁蟲。這樣一來，你就可以不受打擾地補充魔力，我也可以圖個清靜，回去過我那對付蟲子用拖鞋就綽綽有餘的生活。如何？" Tony十成把握，可Loki還是一聲不吭。

沒耐心的Tony走近Loki，用手在Loki面前一陣亂揮，"哈囉？有人在嗎？" 揮不到幾下，Tony就被Loki第三度掐住脖子——這次終於和窗戶沾不上邊，Loki把Tony摔在軟厚的地毯上，整個人直接跨坐上去。

"動搖一個人的方法有很多種，你的答覆就算合格，我決定要用讓自己更 **舒服** 的方式來動搖你。" Loki雙手撐在Tony頸側，總是整齊後梳的黑髮因俯視的動作從額前垂下一綹，輕搔著身下Tony的鼻尖。眼裡的翡翠色澤哪裡還有半點迷網，只有一種不達目的誓不甘休的偏執。

 

*

 

莫名被壓倒的Tony，早在險些被自己剛亂丟在地上的玻璃杯磕成植物人時，就已經不怕遭天譴的在心裡把人家祖宗八代都給問候了一遍。

 _去他的雙極性情感疾患外星神！這傢伙在發什麼神經？情緒走向也太他媽難猜了吧！_ Tony記起那個還要用到魔方殘餘的主意，硬是把已到嘴邊的吐槽吞下肚，換成另一種他自以為比較容易被接受的說法，"嘿，你的時間軸好像跳掉了一小會兒？最新的話題是魔方喔！還記得補充魔力這件事嗎？" 但Tony的口氣可是損到躁郁症患者肯定會抓狂的地步。

"不。" Loki歪著頭，愉悅地對Tony的耳朵吹氣。

"啥？你忘了？那不是你的計畫嗎？" _老人癡呆啊你！_ Tony眼角抽搐。

Loki咯咯笑，"我說「不」，是指不答應你提出的交易。" 他以指尖輕輕描繪著Tony的耳廓，"我大可以等到你那些夥伴和Arachnid族打到兩敗俱傷後再吸收魔方殘餘能量，我現在沒那麼急了。而且，我還有個用來打發這段等待時間的新計畫，是和你有關的，你想聽嗎？" Loki柔聲問。

 _不想！你的眼睛沒在笑！_ "那個...這種說話姿勢太怪了，你可以先起來嗎？" **_危險！危險！_** Tony的本能發出震耳欲聾的警報。

Loki不僅沒從Tony身上下來，反而俯身更靠近Tony，唇與唇間距不過幾釐米，"我要在這裡操你。我會衣著完好只把你剝光的操你，沒有前戲就這樣直接捅進你屁股裡。你會痛，痛到想死，但你骨子裡的淫蕩很快就會淩駕在痛覺之上。我會分開你的大腿，像現在這樣面對面的操你，看著你如何從痛得發抖到主動迎合。然後我會從你背後操你，你會因為更爽而不在乎這種恥辱的姿勢。我也可以把你壓在落地窗上站著操你，讓你在你所保護的這個城市面前放浪地大聲呻吟，你會哀求我更快、更用力，而我會給你更多，我會製造出幾個分身一起操你。當你的嘴巴和屁股同時被我填滿，被我操到哭時，你就會徹底忘了你那些夥伴，忘了他們正在外頭和Arachnid族作戰，忘了他們正面臨生死交關，一心只想要我把你操射。等到他們的屍體擺在你眼前，你就會想起當他們戰死時，你是如何像個婊子一樣在我身下扭動，就會想起我是如何把你操到屁眼一張一闔，捨不得我離開。這就是我的最新計畫，喜歡嗎？" Loki高雅溫存的說著下流殘酷的話，這樣極端的反差足以令任何人渾身顫慄。

但Tony從來不是任何人，他只是閉上眼睛無聲的蠕動嘴巴。

"怎麼了？你放棄了？很明智的決定。" Loki伸展四肢，將全身重量壓在Tony身上，"還是你在期待？期待我實行我的新計畫？" 他趴在Tony身上，把下巴頂在自己交疊於Tony胸前反應爐的雙臂上，"嗯？你在想什麼？Tony？" Loki甜膩地問。

"祈禱，我在祈禱。"

"呵...哈哈哈！ **祈禱？** 噢，可憐的、可憐的Tony！怕到胡言亂語的Tony！你在祈禱？你在向誰祈禱？是向那個錘子才是本體的傻蛋嗎？"

" **你** 。我在向你祈禱。" Tony張開眼睛，眼中的虔誠激得Loki止住嗤笑。

"拖延我是沒有用的。" Loki冷下聲線。

"不不不，不是拖延，是祈禱。" Tony真誠地搧著濃密到犯規的眼睫毛。

感覺有股風吹在臉上的Loki直起上半身，"我馬上就要把你操得死去活來，淩辱你到你崩潰為止，而你在向我祈禱？" Loki的語氣介在驚訝與好笑之間，聽起來倒是意外地富有感情。

"你是 **神** ，向神祈禱有什麼不對？" Tony理所當然地陳述。

"你在嘲笑我嗎？凡人！" Loki厲聲喝道。

"不，我是在請求你發揮你的神性——把魔方殘餘能量借給我。"

 _ **神性？** 我的神性？就連養育我長大的Asgard，也從來不認為我夠格擁有的神性？ _Loki愣了愣，無法抑制地仰頭放聲大笑，這次的笑聲就有點超級反派的煽情。

"你不祈禱我放了你？" Loki坐在Tony髖間，帶著笑意興味十足地問，"還是你又在玩自我犧牲、拯救世界的那套老把戲？"

"你稱你的鹹濕新計畫是種自我犧牲？你真的應該對自己多點信心。" Tony雙手交叉枕於腦後，仰望著Loki說，"反正魔方殘餘能量是在你手上，我拿不到也搶不走。所以，我只是在做一個凡人在走投無路時，最常做的一件事，向那個有能力扭轉一切、改變所有局勢的存在祈禱。"

Tony撐起上半身和Loki眼對眼，"你是那個存在嗎？Loki？"

Tony此時正用上全部的意志力，控制自己、讓自己的語調充滿挑釁。 _Loki是個自大狂，他絕不會容許自己示弱，他一定會接下這個挑戰，一定會。_ Tony不敢去想萬一沒有的結果。 _我不會讓他們——讓復仇者們之中的任何一個死在我眼前， **絕對不會。**_ Tony的腦中只剩下這個念頭，他甚至忘了一個基本的、顯而易見的事實——Hulk和Thor不可能會被殺死，Tony只是不能冒這個風險，無論多小他都不能、不能。

 _騙子。_ Loki盯著Tony眼底真正的情緒喜悅地想。 _果然是我的子民。你只是想救他們。比起你自己會被我怎麼樣，你更在乎他們的安危是嗎？有意思。就讓那些復仇者們在你心中的比重持續增加好了，等到你心中的天平徹底傾斜的那一刻，我再——_

"好吧，可以，我接受。" Loki站起來，步履輕盈地走向落地窗，背對著Tony傳出的聲音裡，有種被逗樂的痕跡。 _會很 **好玩** 的。_

Tony現在才意識到自己的背部全被冷汗浸濕，他想用手支著額頭，舉到眼前時，才看到自己冰涼麻木的手指正在微微抖動。Tony連忙把手放下，在膝蓋上捏得死緊。覷了Loki的背影一眼，確定Loki沒有轉身跡象後才漸漸鬆開。 _沒問題，有了魔方殘餘能量，我的那個主意一定會成功，我會消滅所有噁蟲，他們之中的任何一個都不會有事。_

小心的把眼底的恐懼藏好，Tony深吸一口氣起身，走到佇立在窗邊眺望街景的Loki身旁，"所以 _——_ 我們...沒事了？" 他謹慎地比著自己與Loki問。

Loki側過頭，看上去是比剛才要「正常」一點，雖然正常這個形容詞用在Loki身上確實不正常。

"你真的不想要？" 沒有給出直接答案，Loki營造出想入非非的情色效果後，慢條斯理的把話補完，"我的確可以讓你不再恨你自己。"

"說不想要是騙人的，" Tony停了一下，拋個媚眼回敬後才正色道，"但沒有對手的遊戲我沒興趣。" 他神氣地揚起嘴角。

大家都說最大的敵人是自己，Tony的版本是——只有打不敗的自己才夠格做老子的敵人。

在穿透玻璃的日光折射下，Loki的綠眼一時間迸出點點火星。

"現在能談談我的那個主意了吧？是這樣的，等我穿上MK7——就是鋼鐵衣，是舊的，還好之前就修好了，新的都壞光了，說出去都沒人要相信，那可是我做的鋼鐵衣耶，又不是什麼用磁力讓人浮在通風管裡的那種垃圾——算了，這不重要，重要的是——"

Loki揪住Tony衣領往自己身上使勁一拽，生猛地咬住Tony的下嘴唇，截住Tony情緒鬆懈下來後的滔滔不絕。

"啊呃！通通通！倪柱蛇嚜哈！" (啊呃！痛痛痛！你做什麼啊！) Tony被Loki咬得口齒不清，也被Loki眼中那發現獵物的野性興奮嚇得不輕。

腥甜的血味在Loki嘴裡彌漫擴散，在放開Tony的下唇前，Loki還特意發出一聲長長的吸吮。他退後半步，仔細檢查著自己製造的混亂——摸著還在滲血，又紅又腫下唇的Tony、完全錯愕終於說不出話的Tony。 _效果普普通通，沒關係，來日方長。_

"既然你的祈禱生效了，那我收點祭品也不為過。" Loki伸出舌尖，舔著自己唇上殘留的血——Tony的血——公允地表示。 _嗯，是比想像中美味。_

"現在，你可以去穿上你的鋼鐵衣了。" _暫時不會無聊了。_


	7. 5+1，All

Loki和Tony此時正站和在上回開啟魔方傳送門一樣的地方——Stark大樓樓頂。換回一身黑底鑲銀鎧甲的Loki，綠色披風被高樓強風吹得在身後翻飛不止，手中的藍色光影卻不受影響地恣意舞動搖曳。

"你的主意就是要我拿著魔方殘餘呆呆站在這，當Arachnid族的飼料？" Loki很不滿意的問在他附近擺弄著一個外觀像碟型衛星天線器材的鋼鐵人。

"嗯哼，目前是這樣沒錯。麻煩往這邊站一點。" 身穿MK7升起面甲的Tony，在碟形儀器旁邊走來走去調整角度，他心不在焉的指揮著，有意無意與Loki保持距離。

"什麼？我沒聽見，風太大了，還是要 **我過去** 聽你講？" Loki風度翩翩。

"唔，就跟你說這只是目前而已嘛，" _剛剛我要把我的主意跟你說，你不讓也就算了，還莫名其妙咬人，現在又回過頭來怪我沒講清楚，有這樣刁難人的嗎？_ Tony在心裡罵歸罵，還是一點也不想給Loki靠過來機會的趕緊開口解釋，"Thor說，只要滅掉蟲后就能消滅全部噁蟲，所以我要讓蟲后主動現身。"

的確只想刁難人的Loki看見那Tony小心翼翼的警戒，一下子就開心起來，"你把我當餌。" Loki笑著說，決定善解人意地留在原地折磨Tony。

"我是要拿魔方殘餘當餌，你是附贈的，就像展示架一樣。我才不要和 **那** 有肢體接觸。" Tony用下巴朝Loki手上的藍光點了點。 _當務之急是解決全部噁蟲，我可是分得出事情輕重緩急的成熟大人，才不是在怕你！...而且我的嘴巴好痛，真的好痛...到現在都還在痛......_

"哦？你就不怕我拿著魔方殘餘消失？" Loki好整以暇地問。

"你不是已經接受我的祈禱了嗎？" _還咬我！_ "何況我也沒要你一直待在這，等蟲后出現你就可以帶著魔方殘餘走了。" Tony比出「去去去」的手勢。

 _天真的傢伙。你就這麼相信我？你到底知不知道出爾反爾就是我創造出來的？_ "然後呢？" 懶得費力抑制嘴角上揚的Loki相信自己會這樣問純粹出於好奇心。

"怎麼你現在倒是想做筆記了？" 為避免外星神再度做出什麼非理性行為，Tony心胸寬大、不跟Loki一般見識地保持有問有答，"然後我就打開反力場罩住蟲后，隔開其他噁蟲的感應，幹掉落單的蟲后，徹底解除蟲蟲危機，從此以後過著幸福快樂的日子。" 「幸福快樂」這幾個字被他說得像是一種詛咒。

"你確定這麼做能只引出蟲后？要是來的是一大群Arachnid族呢？"

"哇噢，你這樣問是在擔心我的安危嗎？等我一下，我快擠出幾滴眼淚了！" Tony銘感五內狀地猛擠眼睛，直到Loki又用那種剃刀邊緣式的鋒利笑容盯著他，非常懂得風險管理的Tony這才接著說，"蟲后本來就為魔方殘餘而來地球，我用這個——" 他敲敲碟形儀器，"——增幅魔方伽瑪射線波長，蟲后若真如Thor形容，是隻宇宙級貪吃蟲，那它一定忍不住想吃獨食，這是所有貪吃鬼的通病。" Tony分析道。

"你的主意居然是建立在那個錘子的蠢話上？"

"Thor就這樣直接被簡化成錘子啦？你們的心結還真不是普通的深...雖然Thor總是狀況外，不過他說的話都是真的，至少是他那個版本的真實。" _這你應當比我清楚。_ Tony聰明地沒把這最後一句話說出口。

"那你那些夥伴呢？" 不置可否的Loki隨意問道。

"他們？他們怎樣？"

"你不叫他們過來幫忙？你想和蟲后來場一對一公平決鬥？"

"他們能像現在這樣拉住其他噁蟲，讓我在這裡等蟲后過來就已經是幫了大忙了。說什麼蟲后？不就是另一隻噁蟲而已，能有多難對付？" Tony擺擺手，自信滿滿。

"你喜歡他們。" 觀察著Tony一舉一動的Loki突然間脫口而出，"所以你不想把他們捲進來和未知能力的敵人戰鬥。"

沒喝東西的Tony當場只靠自己的口水就嗆到咳嗽連連，"什麼？我聽不見？這裡風真的好大！不用再講一次了！沒關係！還有正事要忙！真的！沒空聊天！" 他匆匆降下面甲，按下碟形儀器開關後就飛到空中待命。

Tony的裝聾作啞並不在Loki的意料之外。只是Loki不懂，Tony這幾乎是默認的逃避，為何會令自己感到一陣沒來由的煩躁。 _這不就是我要的嗎？讓他更在意他們？為什麼我..._ Loki抬頭看著空中的鋼鐵人，Tony那巴不得離自己越遠越好的模樣也無法再像剛才一樣取悅Loki。煩躁感有增無減，Loki緊鎖眉頭，反常地沒利用這大好的機會點破Tony讓Tony難堪。

一顆直徑三公尺左右的廣告用圓形空飄氣球，夾雜在都市叢林紐約的林立高樓間擺動。這幅市中心常見景象卻引起了鋼鐵人的注意，氣球移動的速度相當驚人，沒過多久，氣球離Stark大樓的距離，就夠近到Tony判斷出那根本就不是什麼大氣球。那是某種球型肉塊，一環一環的肉像被無形的釣魚線緊緊捆綁，死白色橡膠材質的外皮高高凸起，在大概是正面的地方除了一張嘴巴外，沒有其他任何五官。感應到魔方殘餘能量就在前方，球型肉塊張開佈滿三角形尖牙的血盆大嘴，直撲Stark大樓樓頂而來。

"Jarvis，掃描比對一下，看看這台飛天隧道鑽掘機是不是我們要找的皇后陛下。"

"比對完成，和所有Arachnid族的序列組合完全一致，只有一組順序相反，推測為雌性可能性達70%，Sir。"

"夠高了，Jarvis，打開反力場。"

"是的，Sir。"

一層和神盾號上同款的透明光壁從Stark大樓迅速外擴，將蟲后和拿著魔方殘餘能量的Loki一起包在肉眼可見的半圓型保護罩內。

鋼鐵人舉起雙手，朝撲向Loki的蟲后連續發射掌心衝擊光束，但被光束擊中的蟲后並無一點受傷的跡象。一個恐怖的念頭在Tony心中逐漸成形， _該不會——_

"你打不死它的。Arachnid族的蟲后能將對它的所有攻擊轉成能量吸收，這是它僅有也是最強的自保能力。" Loki的身影出現在Tony身邊，他看著自己的指甲說得雲淡風清。

"我就知道！魔方殘餘呢？"

"我收起來了。你動作要快，不然它就要離開反力場跑到這邊來囉。" Loki指指Tony胸前的反應爐。

"該死！現在怎麼辦？" Tony這句喃喃自語的音量稍微大了點，聽者有意的Loki立時發作。

"什麼意思？你是在問我嗎？難道你以為我是你那一夥的？你有什麼資格——" 火大的Loki在察覺到自己又動真怒後立刻把話止住，換回原本那種漠然冰冷的語氣改口道，“不關我事，不知道，我膩了。" 語音剛落，Loki就消失在半空中不見蹤影。

本來就不曾指望Loki的Tony飛進反力場，站在Stark大樓頂樓拖住蟲后，"Jarvis，B計畫。" 他說。

結果，所謂的B計畫就是鋼鐵人用內建的各種武器狂轟猛炸。從掌心光束到各式炸彈、導彈，通通不管三七二十一地往蟲后身上招呼。可就如Loki所言，這些攻擊對蟲后完全不痛不癢，就像拿水潑在海綿上一樣，最糟糕的是這塊海綿吸水後還會慢慢變大。

"Sir，蟲后正以2.3的倍率穩定膨脹中。"

"好極了！Jarvis，把Stark大樓全部能量轉到增幅儀上對準蟲后發射，我們要展現出地球人親切好客的那一面，可不能讓皇后陛下千里迢迢滾來還餓肚子！"

"沒問題，Sir。把來賓撐死的招待方式確實別出心裁。要我把它加在備忘錄中，供以後舉辦的宴會做參考嗎？"

"絕對要，Jarvis，絕對要。" Tony無法不笑著回答Jarvis苦中作樂的貼心。 _如果還有以後的話。_

蟲后在鋼鐵人持續的轟炸和Stark大樓全部能源的餵食下，變大的速度大增，但也僅只於此。

"還是不夠。Jarvis，把MK7的所有能量集中在反應爐上，我要改良一下上次在博覽會用過的那招。"

"是的，Sir。"

鋼鐵人胸前反應爐的光芒由藍轉紅，激射出單束刺眼紅光擊中蟲后。蟲后浮腫笨重的身軀震了震，開始向外劇烈猛漲。

"MK7剩餘動力67%。"

鋼鐵人專注地用胸口的紅色光束對著蟲后，當他擊出最後一枚袖珍型Jericho飛彈時，蟲后身上一環一環的皺褶已被完全撐平。

"MK7剩餘動力34%。"

蟲后張開滿是尖牙的大嘴發出刺耳鳴叫，它整個身體都在不規則的波動，死白的橡膠表皮漸漸出現裂痕，黑色的體液沿著裂痕滲出。

"MK7剩餘動力9.8%。"

"MK7剩餘動力8.3%。"

"MK7剩餘動力7.5%。"

"別數了！Jarvis，顯示在螢幕上就好。" Tony的呼吸已染上喘音。

"是的，Sir。" Jarvis沒有半點遲疑的忠實，陪著Tony目睹面甲內螢幕上那些越來越逼近零的數字。

將MK7全部能量透過方舟反應爐發射出去當作攻擊招式的做法，實際上就是把鋼鐵衣動力和Tony胸前反應爐功率畫上等號。螢幕上不斷下降的MK7動力等於持續降低的反應爐功率，也等於需要靠反應爐運轉，以避免每秒鐘一堆小碎片流經心臟的Tony的僅剩生命。替主人人生做最後倒數計時的Jarvis，這次卻沒向主人提出要他和誰聯絡的建議。「完美地執行主人的吩咐」是Jarvis每每在和它的造物者生死與共時，所能允許自己有的唯一要求。

4%

3%

2%

1%

鋼鐵人胸前的單束紅光慢慢變細，蟲后鼓脹龐大的肉體不再激增，一切看似功虧一簣——

"噁心的東西，去死吧。" Loki憑空現身在蟲后面前，將手上魔方殘餘能量一把塞進蟲后嘴裡。

金紅相間的身影在紅色光束細成一條快要不見的線時頹然倒下。

「啪嘰」某種東西崩斷的聲音從蟲后漲滿能量的軀體傳出，下一秒，在魔方純能量加成下，終於超出能量吸收最大負荷值的蟲后，由內而外整個爆開，化成粉塵消散在空氣中。

Loki面無表情地走向躺在地上三度失去意識的Tony。Loki伸出的手在快要碰到Tony面甲時，突然因被幾道光束射穿而轉淡。Loki的實體出現在另一側，他昂起頭，看著飛近的神盾飛行戰鬥機，嘴角扯出一個冷笑。

"離他遠一點！投降吧，Loki！" 從戰鬥機擴音器裡響起的，是美國隊長飽含怒氣的壓抑嗓音。

 

*

 

幾個鐘頭前，平安無事的Coulson探員向神盾局局長Fury緊急匯報發生在神盾號甲板上的事件經過，立刻了解事情嚴重性的Fury，透過通訊器對眾人發佈——

"Stark去追拿走魔方殘餘能量的Loki，目前和他失去所有聯繫。"

正在和巨蟲作戰的復仇者們(除了Hulk)全都因此倒抽一口涼氣。

"該死！我不過才讓他離開我的視線幾分鐘而已，那個混蛋居然敢又給我搞失聯！還自己單獨去對付Loki！" 在Fury發佈消息後的一片死寂中，Clint首先爆發，"這個蠢貨！白癡！你給老子等著！Tony Stark！要是你敢被控制，或被...被...我——" Clint的話再也說不完全。此時，Phil上次單獨對付Loki的結果，與自己先前在練靶場對Tony的指責在Clint腦中不停交錯，他用力地把拳頭砸在牆上。

無暇理會Clint的罵罵咧咧，Steve冷靜迅速地拋出幾個重要問題，在和Fury的問答間釐清事情來龍去脈。作戰目標：不計任何代價帶回Tony。Steve海水般蔚藍的眼睛寒芒一閃，凝結成美國隊長無可撼動的堅毅決心。他擲出盾牌掃開巨蟲，矯捷地接近正在「Smash」巨蟲群的Hulk，直接對Bruce喊話。

"Banner博士，Loki出現了！他帶走魔方殘餘能量，Tony去追他，我們需要你回來利用魔方伽瑪射線定位Loki！"

"嘎吼！" Hulk專心地把巨蟲擠得更加稀爛。

 _這樣不行，他現在是Hulk，我要把話說得更簡單明瞭。_ "Hulk！鐵人被Loki抓走！只有博士知道怎麼找！" Steve大聲對著Hulk喊。

Hulk聽進去了。他停下手邊的榨汁工程，看向Steve，兩道粗密的濃眉緊緊扭著，詢問似的蹦出一個單詞，"鐵人？"

"對！鐵人！從天上掉下來的鐵人！你救過的那個鐵人！" 見Hulk有所回應，Steve抓緊機會飛快地說，"Loki把鐵人抓走了！Loki！記得嗎？被你摔來摔去的那個？"

"Puny God。" Hulk皺皺鼻子。

"對！就是他！他抓走鐵人！只有博士知道在哪！Hulk！讓博士出來！" Steve不願再浪費一分一秒地命令道。

從過去經驗歸納，命令Hulk通常不是被一掌巴飛、一拳揍死就是被一腳踩扁、一踢沖天。但這次不同，只見Hulk掄起碩大的雙拳往地上奮力一擊，待揚起的大量泥沙稍事沉澱後，全身赤裸的Bruce就從Hulk製造的大坑邊緣攀出，沒開口向上前遞出衣物的Steve道謝，Bruce一把搶過長褲套上後就焦急的說，"快帶我回神盾號！" 一向重視禮節的Steve一點也不在意。

原本威風凜凜在空中打雷閃電的Thor，一聽到Fury發佈的消息差點就要放開Mjolnir，用雙手揪住頭髮，讓自己因為這種自責的姿勢而摔落地面。 _我對自己保證過要和Tony一起並肩作戰的！我怎麼可以讓他一個人去面對Loki！Midgard是——不， **Tony** 是在我的保護之下！沒有人可以，就算是我的手足也不可以動他一根寒毛！_戰意勃發卻不知Tony身在何方的雷神甩動Mjolnir和眾人會合。

Natasha率領一支神盾飛行戰隊在眾人附近降落，"這裡交給我。Clint你來操作飛行器，把他們載回神盾號。" 她打開機艙，全副武裝地從戰鬥機上走下來。復仇者們急切地登上飛行器，沒人開口多說一個字，只有走在最前面的Clint在和她錯身時微微點了點頭。

從不做目送隊友背影離開這種多餘舉止的蘇聯前特工 Romanoff探員，因身後飛行器起飛時的噴射氣流而弄亂一頭紅髮。她望著街道上聚集蠢動的各式巨蟲，從大腿兩側槍套取槍的動作一如每次任務進行時般的標準俐落。

"время для вечеринки(It's party time)。" Natasha露出美麗又血腥的笑容。

只嘆造化弄人。當帥氣度遠遠不及Natasha的一群人好不容易抵達神盾號時，局長Fury黑著臉一張臉衝過來對他們說出的最新消息——"Stark大樓樓頂偵測出反力場。" 就又讓這群熱鍋螞蟻駕著飛行器急急調頭，折返紐約市中心。才剛飛近Stark大樓，就看到一大坨白色發泡麵團狀的怪東西爆成粉末隨風飄散，以及令全員血液凍結的一幕——Loki逼近躺平在地上，顯然又不省人事的鋼鐵人Tony Stark。Clint二話不說，馬上用戰鬥機上的光束機關槍攻擊Loki，搭配上Steve的嗆聲，這才及時阻止了Loki對Tony的——不管是要對Tony做什麼的企圖。

 

*

 

神盾飛行器降落在Stark大樓樓頂，Steve、Clint、Bruce、Thor立刻奔到Tony身邊，Thor單手拿掉鋼鐵面甲，呈現在眾人眼前的，是奪去他們體溫的、平靜安詳的Tony的睡顏。

"你對他做了什麼？" Thor扯過Loki狂怒地質問。

"我殺了他！你可以看到我做得有多成功！" Loki還以顏色地吼回去。

"等等！你們看！" Bruce顫抖地指著Tony胸前本來失去光芒，現在又一格格慢慢亮起藍光的反應爐。

Steve連忙蹲下把食指壓在Tony頸側，"他還活著。" 說出這幾個字的Steve收回手，第一次覺得自己真的老到再也禁不起這樣的驚嚇。

一直撇過頭不肯看向地上的Clint，在聽到Steve的話後，這才小心翼翼地轉過頭，死死盯著Tony的臉。

Bruce也學Steve蹲在Tony頭側，他一手摸著Tony的頸動脈，一手輕輕撐開Tony的眼瞼觀察後專業地表示，"Tony沒事。他大概是因為反應爐一下失去動力才暈倒的，目前生命跡象穩定，但實際情形還是要等他做過全身檢查後才能確定。" _所以——Hulk，還不急著出來。_ Bruce捂著心口站起來，看向一臉無所謂的Loki。 _待會就很難說了。_ 憤怒的火焰在鏡片後的眼睛裡熊熊燃燒。

"發生什麼事？你到底把Tony怎麼了？剛剛那顆爆掉的巨大泡泡又是什麼鬼東西？告訴我們真相！Loki！不然我這次一定會射穿你的眼珠！" Clint彎弓搭箭，對準Loki惡聲威脅，其餘眾人也上前團團圍住Loki。　　

"真相？你們要真相？沒問題，我給你們真相！" Loki掙開Thor的箝制，用不像他會用的音調高聲說，"那個爆掉的噁心皮球就是Arachnid族的蟲后！所以，看呐！復仇者們——"Loki大動作地指著他們一個一個點名，"——半人半神的Asgard王子、不死的傳奇超級士兵、生起氣來比一支軍隊還強的大塊頭，以及一個頂尖的暗殺者！再次成功拯救世界！" Loki裝做歡欣鼓舞，"噢，不，我漏了一個 _，_ 還有這傢伙——" 他指著躺在地上的Tony，語氣轉為冷冽，"——Tony Stark。但我在想什麼？他憑什麼和你們比肩？憑什麼成為你們的一員？在你們滿世界亂跑，忙著打打不完的Arachnid族嘍囉時，他憑什麼 **獨自一人** 去對付蟲后？還在用盔甲全部動力撐爆蟲后之前就先耗盡能量倒下？他算什麼東西？他有什麼資格得到豁出生命，守護世界的殊榮？ **再一次的？** 他不過就是個普通凡人！可笑、愚蠢、不自量力到無以復加的普通凡人！" Loki說完，長腿一抬，用力踹開腳邊遭神盾飛行器打壞的增幅儀殘骸。

那股不明所以的煩躁感終於有了解答。Loki討厭透了Stark拿自己的命去保護那些根本不需要、根本不屑他保護，只會姍姍來遲、還要裝得好像有多重視他、有多關心他死活的夥伴。這種傻斃了、蠢到極點的行為只會讓他——

"巨蟲因不明原因已全數集體自爆，各小隊回報損害程度。" 通訊器那頭傳來Natasha公式化的聲音，略微沙啞的音質裡分辨不出作戰後的疲憊。但縱使是神秘的間諜女王也猜測不到，巨蟲集體自爆的真正原因會從Loki的嘴巴裡說出來。

復仇者們也許不用相信Loki說話時的語氣和態度，可是自己剛剛在大街上的戰鬥、趕到Stark大樓時親眼見到的景象與Natasha傳來的消息，都讓復仇者們不得不相信Loki說話的內容。

真相的滋味一時間苦得他們難以下嚥。

"我應該待在Tony身邊守護他的。" Thor沮喪地打破凝重的沉默。

"不，不只是你。我曾經以為，為了Tony好，像我這樣的怪物就該離他遠遠的。可我每一次離開他後再看到他，他都像現在這樣傷痕累累的倒在地上。如果這是我的選擇，那麼代價應該由我來付。我不會再離開他，我會讓Tony成為我唯一的理智。" 像是在說給自己聽的語音裡，是Bruce滿滿的、不容忽視的感情。

這番類似告白的話好比一顆震撼彈，所有人 _——_ 包括Loki在內，都被震的跌宕不定。

"那是 _愛_ 嗎？Banner博士？" 最快恢復過來的Loki，用他所能擺出的最輕蔑的表情嘲諷。

“是的。" Bruce斬釘截鐵，答得問心無愧。

"哇喔！你不能就這樣大喇喇的宣告你對Tony的...的..." Clint放下舉著弓箭的手看看四周，彷佛想找出個夠恰當又不會讓自己聽不下去的字眼來形容。

"為什麼不行？做為一個光著屁股在世界各地醒來的暴露狂，我還需要在意別人的眼光嗎？" Bruce聳聳肩。

"誰管別人的眼光啊？我只在意Tony的想法！" Clint煩亂地抓抓頭髮，"要是真要在一起 _——_ 不是一夜情而是長久穩定的那種 _——_ 就得從長計議。這方面我又沒有太多經驗...Tony不是個億萬富豪什麼的嗎？而我則是秘密組織裡的秘密特工..."

"等等，你是在表達你也喜歡Tony？" Bruce制止Clint顛三倒四的絮絮叨叨，不悅地問。

"對啊。怎麼？難道只準你對Tony有意思？" Clint回嘴，和Bruce大眼瞪小眼。

"我也非常非常喜歡Tony。" Thor的發言成功地讓所有目光聚焦在自己身上。

"什麼意思？你的「喜歡」是我們地球人說的那種「喜歡」嗎？" Clint挑起一邊眉毛懷疑。

"我，Thor Odinson，在此立誓 _——_ 願為守護Tony Stark從此留在Midgard！" Thor挺起胸膛起誓，他環視眾人，驕傲的好像這句誓言就足以說明一切。

"你要留在這裡？你要為了Stark放棄你在Asgard的王位？" _放棄那個我再怎麼努力也得不到，而你卻可以這樣輕易拋棄的王位？_ Loki放聲大笑。 _你是要我認清這就是你跟我之間的差距是嗎？_ "我也要從此留在地球。" Loki高傲的笑著宣佈。 _沒那麼簡單，這次我不會輸_ _！_

"Loki，這不是遊戲。你到底為什麼會在這裡？魔方殘餘能量呢？" Thor嘆氣，問出離題離到這邊來以前，大家早就該想到要問的重點問題。

"那個啊，" Loki不甚在意地揮揮手，"被我塞進蟲后嘴裡了。"

"你是說，是 **你** 救了Tony？" Bruce驚訝地瞪大眼睛，"你在最後拿魔方殘餘能量撐爆蟲后，讓Tony不用耗盡全部動力？" Bruce瞪到眼珠子都快掉出來。

不光是Bruce，其他三雙眼睛六顆眼珠也一樣。

"哼，有什麼好大驚小怪的？這又不是我第一次救他。" Loki翻了個白眼，覺得他們的反應簡直可笑，"或者說，他胸前的反應爐又不是第一次因為我重新發出光芒。" Loki狡猾地補上一句。

"什麼？你的意思是 _——_ 紐約大戰那時？Tony從魔方傳送門掉下來，被Hulk接住放在地上時，也是你 _——"_

"恐怕你們永遠也不會知道不是嗎？" _我可是機運之神。_ Loki笑得像隻貓似的，他快樂地瞧著復仇者們在得知自己珍視的人被敵人，而非自己所救時臉上的精彩表情。

"為什麼？Loki？你為什麼要救Tony？" Thor從不拐彎抹角。

"要、要你管！一時興起罷了！" Loki被Thor的直接了當給問得一下噎住。

"一次是興起，那兩次呢？" Steve直視Loki輕聲問，很久沒作聲的他全身散發出無形的威迫。

 _是啊，為什麼呢？_ 以為有了答案就不會再出現的那股煩躁感又重回Loki心頭，"不知道，行了吧。" 他最後紆尊降貴地說。"我就搞不懂了，那傢伙有什麼好的？不過是個凡人，卻自大傲慢的要命，那張嘴更總在說個不停 _——_ "

"牙尖嘴利。" Thor深受其害地表示。

"有夠毒舌。" Bruce點頭同意。

"貨真價實的嘴炮。" Clint由衷讚道。

復仇者們不約而同地互相看來看去，然後忍不住一起笑出聲。Loki看著他們的眼神就像 _——_ 呃，不，就 **是** 看到一群白癡。

Loki不管他們繼續說下去，"頭腦還算清楚，長得嘛...也還過得去，就是那雙眼睛..." Loki話還沒說完就又被復仇者們同時發出的呻吟聲打斷。

"那雙眼睛！" Clint窒息般地嚷著。

"那雙眼睛。" Thor不勝喜愛地笑著。

"那雙眼睛..." Bruce無法自拔地唸著。

“夠了！你們是只會一句歌詞的重唱團體嗎？別再干擾我！讓我把話說完你們再去發春！" Loki想隨便講一講，好快點結束掉這個令他腸胃不適的詭異話題。

Loki想得是如此投入，以致於他忘了他根本就沒有義務要回答Steve。

"我說到哪了？嗯...他的一些言行是還挺有趣的。總之，Stark非常 _——_ "

"特別。"

Loki的話第三度被破壞，這次破壞的不是別人，正是自Loki說完發生在Stark大樓樓頂的真相後，就過份安靜，只開口問一個問題並堅持要聽到答案的Steve。

" _——_ 奇怪。" Loki努努嘴，"我要說的是奇怪。" 但他反對的並不是很盡力。

"既然你們都這麼坦白，我想我也不該再繼續隱瞞。" Steve垂下金色眼睫。

Tony所有的優點和缺點既是也不是Steve愛他的原因。Tony就是Tony。Steve第一眼看見Tony就知道自己完蛋了，今天只是知道原來還有這麼多人和神也跟他一樣完蛋而已。在這種所有男性成員(和敵人)都對Tony抱持著強烈私人情感的情況下，就讓什麼團隊領導者的身份見鬼去吧！

Steve再抬起眼，海藍的雙眸中只剩風平浪靜下的洶湧。"我對Tony _——_ "

"得了，Cap。我看得出來你無時無刻都想扒光Tony的衣服。" Clint捏捏鼻樑骨，"順便提醒你一聲，要是想隱瞞的話，對Tony的態度就要再自然點，別老是只對Tony一個人那麼兇，還一直拿眼睛生吞活剝他，Tony沒看出來還真是奇跡。"

Clint的搶白讓美國甜心隊長臉上的紅潮一路蔓延到耳根上。

"唉，我真是虧大了。" Clint揉著太陽穴嘆氣，"連正直到被我這樣一說就臉紅的Cap，都有把Tony壓在胸前的機會。想我縱橫欲海多年，如今卻...唉，丟臉啊丟臉，原本我可是有絕佳機會能親到Tony呢。" Clint斜睨著Steve，故意刺激道。

"我親過Tony。" Bruce再度投下一顆震...原子彈。誰能料到Bruce破壞力竟不輸Hulk？

"是在Stark大樓停電的時候嗎？Banner博士！" Steve義憤填膺地明示Bruce趁人之危。

Clint目瞪口呆。 _Cap就算了，我還輸給變身博士？_

"我 **抱** 過Tony。" Thor的不當發言又一次成功地令全部人拿審訊罪犯時的眼刀剜他。

“你說的「抱」是我們地球人常用來含蓄表達「操」的那種「抱」嗎？" Bruce的臉色有發綠的徵兆。

"我抱過Tony飛來這邊。" 完全沒察覺到危險迫近的Thor自顧自的懷念，"Tony好溫暖...抱起來很舒服，柔軟又有彈性！我一抱就知道Tony的身體韌性十足，各種體位一定都難不倒他。" Thor正大光明地說著在九界內都會被公認是 **性騷擾** 的言詞。

Clint欲哭無淚。 _這下好了，連金髮猛男二號也比我領先！_

但神似乎還不打算放過Clint。

"難得有一次我同意你的看法。" Loki摸著尖下巴對Thor說，"Tony的確各種體位都沒問題。我剛剛在這棟大樓裡把我的XX插進他的OO，把他正面XXOO完後再把他翻過來OOXX，又讓他站著被我OXOX，還變出幾個分身一起XOXO他 _—_ —" Loki耐著性子等復仇者們消化完他這番勁爆言論，並一起具像化出各種絕對配不上「英雄」稱號的殺氣內容後，才慢吞吞地把話講完，" _——_ 差一點點啦。不過，Tony的確很 **好吃** 。" 笑得全然無辜的Loki咂咂嘴，做出沒人聽得懂的結論。

不想再撿起剛放下的大石吊回心上，復仇者們自動把Loki對Tony的 _好吃_ 評價從腦中洗掉。

"太扯了！我們這成什麼樣子！我們是復仇者！不是Tony Stark腦殘粉絲俱樂部的榮譽會員！" Clint大叫，不願意面對只有他什麼甜頭都沒嚐到的事實，"為了表示我的理智還在，我要說出Tony最討人厭的地方！" Clint深吸一口氣 _——_

"每次每次都不把自己的命當一回事！"

"總是一個人獨自承攬所有後果！" Steve咬牙痛陳。

“賠上自己的命還當成是自作自受。" Bruce沒轍苦笑。

"保護所有他想保護的，獨獨不懂保護自己。" Thor心疼低吟。

"不自量力到無以復加！" Loki恨聲重申。

故事主角、話題核心、被擱在地上，久到鋼鐵衣都快風化的Tony Stark本人，終於悠悠轉醒。他正想張開眼睛，來一句「哦耶！老子出於個人興趣又一次成功的維護了世界和平！」再配上經典的V字型手勢，還是換成大拇指？但全身散架似的疼痛和眾人 _——_ 居然連Loki也在？ _——_ 的數落聲，都讓才從鬼門關前走一遭的Tony，做出還是再躺一下靜觀其變的決定。

 _我現在可沒多餘體力去應付這麼多的老媽子，等他們碎碎唸到累後我再起來...對！就這麼辦！_ Tony在心裡為自己暫時裝死的妙計竊喜。

"啊 _——_ " Clint挫敗地吼，"我認了。"

 _很好很好，看來已經有人受不了了。_ Tony高興地在心裡倒數睜眼時機。

"既然這樣，總得想個辦法好好教訓教訓他，要他長點記性，別再搞出這種破事來吧？怎麼樣？有什麼好點子嗎？" Clint的語氣頓時又充滿摩拳擦掌的躍躍欲試。

 _咦？這跟我想的好像有點不太一樣..._ Tony停下心裡的如意算盤。

"連操他三天三夜，把他操得下不了床如何？" Loki不像開玩笑似的認真提議，所有人(尤其是躺在地上那個)都嘴巴大張地盯著他看，Loki煩不勝煩的啐道，"少裝得一副好像你們都不想的樣子！" _凡人！虛偽的凡人！_

"我想。" 絕對不是凡人的Thor第一個表態支持。

"這我當然沒意見。" Clint也舉雙手贊成。

"三天三夜啊...那就是72小時？扣掉補充水分和Tony昏過去的時間...嗯，我算算..." 自言自語的Bruce已經在排時間表。

 _咦咦咦？現在是什麼情形？幻聽！肯定是我有幻聽！_ Tony嚴重懷疑出現這種症狀和自己短期間內昏倒的太頻繁有關。

"不，有一個根本的問題我們還沒解決。" Steve正經八百的像在召開作戰會議。

_幹的好！Steve！我就知道美國隊長一定——_

"重點是，誰來操他？" Steve用「除了我沒人可以」的口吻挑戰。

 _咦咦咦咦？剛剛那是Steve的聲音沒錯吧？是那個我從小聽他的英勇事蹟長大、拿國旗當衣服穿、被列為瀕危物種，只差沒成立基金會保育的世紀處男——美國隊長的聲音對吧？我一定是不小心掉到另一個平行宇宙了！_ Tony各種錯亂中。

"我，我先提議的。" Loki說的天經地義。

"夢話還是留著睡覺時再講吧，我先問的。" Clint唰一聲撐開他收起來的弓。

"我和Hulk都不可能答應把Tony交給其他人。" Bruce取下眼鏡。

 _耳朵！我的耳朵！不能再聽下去啦！_ "Jarvis，你在嗎？" Tony抿著嘴嘶聲問道。

"隨...隨時為您服...服務，Sir。" 雖然因為面甲被強行拆除而導致些許雜音，但任勞任怨的AI管家Jarvis依然在第一時間回應。

"太好了！MK7的動力還剩多少？夠我飛嗎？" Tony把眼睛瞇成一條細縫往外偷看，確認Steve、Clint、Bruce、Thor和Loki還在熱烈討論「誰該把Tony Stark操到下不了床，好讓Tony Stark記住 _——_ 」 _倒底是要讓我記住什麼東西啊？_ Tony無語問蒼天，他悄悄翻過身，在Stark大樓樓頂上匍匐前進。

“M...MK7剩餘動力不足...足1%，不建議...議使用飛行功能，Sir。＂

"那你有什麼建議？Jarvis，快說！" Tony爬呀爬，他也不知道自己這是要爬去哪裡，他只是想儘量爭取時間... _到底我是在為什麼爭取時間啊？_

"建議您可以藉由進行72小時的非生物繁衍目的之性行為，來提高您往後在面對敵人時，想出比同歸於盡這種老招更新更可行方案的機率，Sir。" 雜音忽然不見，Jarvis流暢地執行主人的吩咐。

"謝謝你！你只是把他們的話用你的方式再講一遍而已！Jarvis，別玩了！" 不想引起注意的Tony低聲怒道。

"動力不足維持通話，動力不足維持通話。"

"模仿語音答錄是我的專利！Jarvis...Jarvis？Jarvis！"

"動力不足維持通話，動力不足維持通話。"

"算你狠！老子自己想辦法！"

"朋友們，儘管我很樂意向你們證明我才是那個唯一能操Tony的存在，但如果我們再繼續爭執下去，就誰也別想操Tony了。" 把「操Tony」這種字眼掛在嘴邊，還完全無損於那身磊落氣質，一點也不顯猥瑣的Thor隆隆說完伸手一指 _——_

其餘眾人順著他指的方向看過去 _——_

那個應該躺在地上，任他們宰割、調教、疼惜、寵愛、玩弄的Tony Stark，正躡手躡腳地站起來，背對著他們準備逃走。

復仇者們與邪神彼此對望一眼，開始朝他們的目標進逼。

什麼辦法都還來不及想，就被身後三人二神逐漸放大的陰影吞噬。Tony硬著頭皮轉身陪笑，"嘿！大夥兒！看到你們像這樣和樂融融、一字排開，真是太令我歡喜啦！吃過中國菜嗎？兩個紅綠燈外就有一間中國餐館！生意好得不得了！我還沒機會去吃，要不要像上次那樣一起去嚐嚐 _——_ " Tony邊說邊後退。

五道不同的聲音，一個相同的心情 _——_

"脫下你的鋼鐵衣！" **_我不會再放手了。_**

 

[完]


End file.
